Our Heart's Desires
by Lola-Hiwatari
Summary: Yugi is in a band after running away. When they return to Domino for a concert, how will he react? Expecially when Yami finds him and causes trouble for him and his new friends and girlfriend by kidnapping them! What will Yugi do? COMPLETE!
1. The beginning

Lola:hiya!it's me here,and I have a new fic!

Yami:noooooo!don't torture us any more than neccasary!

Lola:O.o...but..torturing you every second of you life is necessary.

Yugi:you aren't going to torture me.are you?

Lola:of course not yugi-kun!glomps

Yugi:yay!

Yami:lucky butthole.

Lola:ah,ah,ah!no cursing yami-chan!anyway,yugi,would you kindly do the disclaimer?

Yugi:yup.lola doesn't own us,and if she did,yami would have buck teeth and a tiara on at all times!

Yami:O.O...im just gonna go...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hmmmmm...."Thought Yugi as he rifeled through the papers on his desk.He was writing new peoces for his guitar acts,and all he was getting was crap.It had been three years since he ran away,and now he was sixteen.He had joined a band called Crimson Tears.They sang a mix of rock and blues,and maybe a tiny hint of rap.It wasn't ever anything dirty though.

His bandmates were Lola,Seth,and Brian.In truth,Brian and Seth both had crushes on Lola.Unfortanately,she loved Yugi.It was funny,really.

They acted totaly immature eround her.She found this highly amusing.

All of them had bad pasts.Lola had grown up with her family and friends not knowing she existed.

Brian had been in an orphanage until he was taken to live with a foster family who had died four years ago.

Seth had been living on the streets for as long as he could remember.

The two boys,a year younger than Lola,who had taken care of them,were both seemingly constant sugar high.Lola was almost invisible to evryone that didnt know her.She was very quiet,and kept to herself.She had a very creative mind,and did things like,reading,writing,and drawing in her free time.

Lola had light brown hair with edgy blonde streaks in it.It went just past her shoulders,and no matter how many times she brushed it,it would always end up frizzy in about two hours time.

Her brown eyes were usually almost lifeless,but when she was talking to Yugi or Brian,her eyes would light up almost magicaly.It was crazy,as Seth stated it.She was the lead singer.

Lola was a dreamer,and believed that if you worked hard enough,you could get just about anything.She was very wise,and handeled anything fate gave her without question.

Brian had longish black hair with dark ebony spots here and there.He had dark brown eyes that always seemed to be asking silent questions about the world around them.Brian played the bass guitar.

Seth,was as different from the others as possible.He had a very outragious sense of humor,but always seemed to make you feel better by just being there.He was carefree and by looking at him,you wouldnt be able to tell about his horrible past.

His blue eyes were always sparkling with unknown excitement.His sandy colored hair was slightly in a buzz cut.he played the drums.

Lola was sitting at her desk,thinking of lyrics,a small smile on her face as she thought about the upcaoming tour.

ooooo Meanwhile ooooo

Yami sighed.It had been years since yugi had run off.He had left a note saying he had to get away from his life.Also,he said he was tired of being ignored by them and treated like he didn't exist.He stated he felt like there was something better out there for him.Little did yami know though,yugi...was very right indeed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lola:soooo....how was it?

Yugi:great!I say it is your best yet!

Lola:

Yami:you must be retarded if you think that yugi.

Yugi:sniffbut....

Lola:WHAT?!HOW DARE YOU CALL YUGI-KUN RETARDED!

Yami:is already in another country.

Lola:

Yugi:--'....um,read and review please!!!!!


	2. First song and minor realizations

Lola:ok,so here is chappy two!yippee!

yami:more torture.

yugi:glaresi think this is a very good story,and you should be a little more respectful to lola-kun.

yami:snortsyeah.when heck freezes over.

lola:sneaks up behind yami with dartoh yamiiii....

yugi:smirks

lola:sticks yami with tranquilizer dart

yami:.is knocked out

yugi:lola doesnt own yugioh,and if she did,yami would have pink hair and schizophrenic problems.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yami got up and turned on the radio.It was just starting up the DJ.

"And here is our number one hit,'Happy Ending',by our newst band,Crimson Tears!"He said excitedly.Yami's eye twitched.'Overenthusiastic DJ moron,at 12:00'He thought sarcastically.Just then,the song started playing.He drumed his fingers on the desk.

_"So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something You said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_It's nice to know you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."_

The song ended,and Yami stopped humming.The overexsastc DJ popped up again."And guess what people?You can get tickets to their newest concert tonight at the Berlin Cafe!Tickets are just ten dollars per person."

Yami switched the radio off and headed out the door.He decided he would go to the concert,just for the heck of it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

lola:so,how was it?should i continue,or burn it till it is nothing but a smouldering black pile?

yugi:if i hada choice,it would already be in a book!

lola: huggles yugi

yami:that....is...so..wrong.

yugi:smacks yami in head with huge mallet.

yami:is knocked out again.


	3. Song of our feelings

Lola:yippee!two reviews!im so happy!that just ads to my good mood.

Yami:why the heck are you in a good mood?did the worms come out of hybernation yet?

Lola:(huggles reviewers) (stops) (looks at yami) what was that?the worms came out of hibernation?when?

Yami:I was being sarcastic.

Lola:oh.actually,drumroll please,I GOT ASKED OUT TO DA DANCE!!!

Yugi:oh..realy?....that's...good.

Lola:oh im soo sorry yugi.i didn't mean to hurt your feelings,but hows this,ill take you to ryans and get you some dinner tonight ok?

Yugi:.

Yami:the guy must be from the asylum.and I wouldn't take anyone to ryans.not if you like it.

Lola:I still have the mallet.

Yami:uh...cya!

Yugi:lola doesn't own yugioh,if she did,yami would be having an affair with marik ishtar,and constantly eating yogurt!

Anywhosies,onto the thankies!

Sailorpanda15:thankyou for da review!you must be hyper if you had chocolate.and yami,don't worry im sure she will calm down in a few!

And bakura(whispers)here is sumore chocolate for sailorpada.make her annoy the hell out of yami!

Titanicbabe:thankies for the review!ill be sure to update quikly so you can read more!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yugi,Lola,Brian,and Seth were in the main room of their hotel/house.It had four bedrooms and just about everyhing else a house had.

Yugi was about to finish writing his guitar notes when their manager,Duke,raced into the room screaming his head off.

"Guys!!!!!!"He yelled,ripping at his hair.

"What is it Duke?"asked Lola,concern Etched onto her face.She knew about the tour.She sent Yugi a shifty glance and bit her lip.

"Ummmmm....er....we are...going on tour."He said slowly,as if choosing how he should say what he wanted.

"Oh really?Where?"Asked Yugi,sitting up and stretching.

"Errr...."The whole band sent him glances.

"Oh......."Yugi could tell where now.

"Its ok....i've been looking forward to this actually."He said,grinning like an idiot.Lola just stared and then burst out laughing.Everyone stared.They hadn't ever heard Lola laugh before.

"Hahahaa...sorry."She said,looking down.

"No...it's ok,you just.....never laughed before..."Yugi said.

ooo 20 minutes later ooo

Duke had already gone back into his office.It was nine o clock,and Lola was writing a new song for the tour to Domino City.She decided to call it Missing.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Chorus:_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Chorus_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

_Chorus_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?_

She finished writing and went to Yugi's room.She thought the song sounded perfect with his new guitar scales.Yugi decided it was also the perfect song to dedicate to his buddies back home...he felt that way exactly when he left.

ooo 30 minutes later..... ooo

Yugi and Lola had worked out the song to where it sounded great!They put it on tape and went to bed.They had to leave early for the tour in the morning.

Duke was excited about going back home,as was yugi.Though,yugi was very nervous.Very nervous indeed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lola:yay!new chappie from hell!

Yami:you got that right.

Yugi:hey!that's not very nice!

Lola:no,its ok,it just gives me more of a reason to use the mallet of doom.

Yami:O.O uhh...I gotta go-

Lola:hits yami with mallet

Yami:is knocked out.

Yugi:please review!


	4. Confessions of a big heart

Lola: Ok, this is all I have down so far, so it could be a few days before I update again.

Yami: Yay!

Yugi: Um...I want it to update noooow.

lola: don't worry, it will! I promise!

Yugi: Yesss!

Lola: Yami, go get the sugar.Yugi, could you please do the disclaimer?

Yugi:Sure! Lola does not own yugioh, and if she did, Yami would be a three year old with a nostalgia problem.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lola walked over to yugi's room and peered inside.She stared contentedly at him as he doodled at his desk.They were to leave in about an hour.

She sat there,just thinking an staring at Yugi.He hadn't noticed her staring and kept doodling.Lola unconsciously moved forward to where she was silently hovering over his shoulder.She stared mesmerized at the picture and slowly drifted out of the room after a few minutes.

Little did she know,Yugi had known she was there the whole time,and felt a very bright blush on his face as he looked don at the picture he had been drawing of her.Her name was qritten in every little space there was.

Lola sat on her couch,thinking about the extremely detailed and realistic picture Yugi had drawn of her.She had secretly had a crush on Yugi,and now she was beginning to think maybe,he felt the same.

Yugi got up and folded the paper up.He stuck it in a small envelope and slipped it under Lola's door.It had been meant for her anyway,and he wasn't about to back out.

Lola bent down and grinned as she unfolded the aforementioned picture.It had a small note attached that said he wanted to se her in a cabin he had rented for them alone on the plane.

meanwhile

Yami went home,whistling happily as he set the tickets on his table.All of his friends had been there to buy some tickets too.He went to the website and clicked on the profiles.The band didn't put their origional names or pictures in the profiles.This is what they looked like.

Lead Singer-

Name:Lucifer

Age:16

Gender:Female

Hobbies:staring at spikes,staring at spikes,and staring at spikes.

Interests:books.anime,technology,music,fantasy,and sleep.

Electric guitarist-

Name:Spikes

Age:16

Gender:male

Hobbies:listening to Lucifer,looking at Lucifer,and drawing Lucifer.

Interests:art,Lucifer,sugar,Lucifer,music,Lucifer.

(Haha....guess they are a couple.."Thought yami.)

Drummer-

Name:Sands

Age:14

Gender:male

Hobbies:joking,pranking,drumming,and sleeping.

Interests:Lucifer,drums,geology,soda,and music.

Bass guitarist:

Name:Shadow

Age:14

Gender:male

Hobbies:writing,helping others,athletics,and playing bass.

Interests:girls,sports,music,and karatie.

'Woah....sounds like a nice group of kids...'Yami thought mockingly.

"Come on guys!were gonna be late for the plane!"Duke yelled as the band piled into the limmo.

"Oh shut it devlin."Lola growled irritably.She had just been scolded with coffee and had to change,but now had a pretty good red spot on her right leg.

"Oh come on!It was an accident!"Seth yelled.

"Whatever."Lola muttered.She smiled slightly when her eyes landed on Yugi,who was humming along with the headphones.He was really cute sometimes.'Ah!did I just think that?!....Oh well.'She shrugged.

"So...what are ya'll gonna do when we get to Domino Dity?"Asked Duke.Seth answered first."I'm going to an arcade.I haven't been to one in years."He said with an amused look on his face.

Next,Brian answered."I'm just gonna go to my cousin Rei's house.He moved to Domino last year and I wanna go visit him."He said.

Yugi took off his headphones."I'm gonna go back home to see my grandpa.From what i've heard,Yami has his own apartmant now,so it's safe to go there.I'm also hoping someone alse will go with me if they aren't to busy..."He glanced over at Lola,who nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright you two.Don't start making out back there.you'll traumatize the kids."He said,grinning at the scowls Seth and Brian sent him.

"We ain't kids!"Seth yelled."We are just...a tiny smidget younger..."He announced.

"Sure..."Everyone else said.

One Hour Later

The band walked over to their gate.Yugi had saved a whole cabin to himself,growling at everyone else to stay out.He whispered into Lola's ear she was the only one allowed in.She blushed and went back to wringing her hands.

Their gate was called,and the band filed onto the plane.Duke,Brian,and Seth going to cabin B12.Yugi and Lola went to B11.

"Soooo....what did you wanna talk to me about?"Asked Lola patiently.

"Er...I..I...here!"He shouted,thrusting a piece of paper into her lap and rushing to the next cabin.

Lola blinked,and opened the note.She gasped and dropped it."Oh Ra!is this true?!"She thought aloud,picking up the note and glancing at it.Sure enough,those three little words were still there,plain as day....

'I love you...'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lola: Woah....can't believe i got that down...

Yami: (is disturbed)

Yugi: (blushing)

Lola: Hehehe....sorry if ya didnt want them together, and if it gets to mushy for ya, lemme know.

Yugi: But...I like mushy stuffs.

Yami:O.O AAAAH!MY AIBOU IS CORRUPTED!

Yugi: Um...duh.O.o

Lola: Then we can all be corrupted together in this big world full of anime and cute little kittens!

Yami: o.O....uh...i'd rather not. I'll just be going.(walks off)

Lola: Anywhosies, read and review please!Or i'll have to send yugi the axe murderer on your ass!

Yugi:yeah!


	5. The concert and explanation startings

**Lola:woah.finished this chapter at 12:51am,so it will be a little crappy.**

**yami:Its crappy anyway.**

**yugi:-socks yami on the head and knocks him out-why are you being so rude lately?**

**lola:Er......AMP?**

**yugi:i hope not.i live with him.**

**lola:dont worry,ill keep him asleep so you wont even know he was there!--**

**yugi:thank you!!!**

**lola:no problamo,just do the disclaimer please!**

**yugi:okay!lola does not own yugioh,and if she did,she would make pegasus have pink hair and fairy wings!**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"**Oh my god...."She stuttered.**

**Just then,the whole band burst in.**

"**What?!"They all shouted,eager to hear what had shocked the great Lola.**

"**This....."She said,holding up the note.**

"**EEP!"Brian and Seth screamed,jumping 8 feet in the air.Duke chuckeled.**

"**Hehe.Told ya."He said,turning on Brian and Seth."You both owe me ten bucks kiddo's."He said,smirking at his triumph.**

**Lola was red in the face."YOU WERE BETTING ON ME?!WHY I OUGHTTA..."She didn't finish as Yugi poked his tomato red head in.**

"**Um...hi guys..."He murmered,stepping in and staring at the floor.**

"**Woah dude...you got guts."Brian said.Then,him and Seth said at the same time,"YOU ARE SOOO COOL!"Yugi flinched as his ears popped."Uh...thanks..."He was kinda shocked since they yelled so suddenly.**

**Lola blushed and rushed out of the room,heading for the next cabin.**

****

"**PASSENGERS,WE WILL BE LANDING IN DOMINO IN TEN MINUTES.PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS AND PREPARE FOR LANDING."The flight attendant said.**

**Yugi jumped,bolting upright in his seat.He had been in a semi-asleep state and was pretty shocked.He blinked a few times before realizing it was just the landing signal.He clicked his seatbelt in and sighed.Lola shifted in her seat beside him so she could look out the window.She could see everything from here.**

**Duke had informed them they would be staying for a few months.They were going to have to attend Domino High.Again.**

**They walked into the parking lot of the airport.Seth and Brian flagged down a taxi and drove off.The game shop was within waliking distance,so Yugi and Lola just walked out of the station.Duke had already drove his motorcycle towards his house.**

****

**Yugi and Lola arrived at the gameshop shortly before lunch time.**

"**Hello Yugi! Its been so long since i've seen you! Boy have you gotten tall."Sugoroku said as Yugi walked into the gameshop,Lola in toe.**

"**So...who is you friend?"Asked Sugoroku.Yugi blushed.**

"**Jii-san,this is Lola. Lola,this is Jii-san."Yugi introduced.**

"**Hello Lola I hope you like the gameshop.If there is anything you would like let me know."He said as he hugged Yugi and walked back into the living room.**

**Two Days Later**

"**Bye grandpa! Me and Lola gotta go so we can get to the concert!"Yugi called as he and Lola rushed out the door.Yugi called a taxi and they were off in an instant.**

**Yugi and Lola arrived at the studio fifteen minutes before the show started.They sat in the backroom catching their breath and relaxing before the show started.**

**Just then,Duke rushed in and said they had ten more minutes.He went to go ahead and put the equipment onstage.**

**(())-}-(())-}-(())-}-Meanwhile(())-}-(())-}-(())-}-**

"**Oooh this concert is going to be soo cool isnt it Yami?"Anzu asked in an excited tone.Yami just blinked at her and nodded.She eyed him dejectedly.**

**Anzu,Serenity,Yami,Jou,and Honda were sitting at one of the tables waiting for the concert to begin.They saw a flicker of white and noticed Ryou sitting with Bakura on the other side of the field.This didn't surprise them.You see,bakura had long since cleaned up his act.But something else had happened too.Ryou started ignoring all of them saying they were the reason Yugi had run off.He hadn't talked to them since.**

**Bakura noticed them staring and flipped them off.Just then a voice came over the loudspeaker and the crowd screamed."GET READY FOR CRIMSON TEARS!!!!".**

**meanwhile**

**Yugi,Lola and the other two stayed by the stage entrance as Duke spoke into the mic.**

"**First,lets introduce our talented drummer,Seth,also known as Sands."**

**Seth walked onto the stage,grinning as he sat down at his drumset.**

"**And now,lets all introduce our bass guitarist,or Shadow.His actual name is Brian."Duke said as Brian walked over to his bass and picked it up with a bored expression on his face.**

"**And now we will introduce our talented singer,Lucifer,or Lola!"**

**Lola stepped onto the stage nervously as she looked back at Yugi,who gave her the thumbs up,indicating he would be fine.**

**She gulped,but let herself a small smile.**

"**And last but not least,our very talented elecric guitarist,Spikes! Sorry people,but Spikes didn't want us using his real name for the moment."**

**Duke watched Yugi walk onto the stage.Yugi probably wasn't recognizable.His hair was like a black version of Maliks hair and his eyes were sharper.He had changed his appearance while he and Lola were at his grandfathers house.**

**He went over to the mic and smirked.After locating his 'friends' he spoke.**

"**I hope you all like the concert.We haven't had one in Domino yet,and we will be letting a few lucky people come backsage.After the concert, I will pick the few lucky people.Now lets get this show started!"Yugi said,and the crowd roared.**

**First,they played _Away From The Sun,_then_ One Last Breath,_then _Bring Me To Life,_which was sang by Lola,while Yugi sang the background.**

**The crowd roared through the whole thing.Then Lola stepped up to the front mic.**

"**And now,this is a song Spikes and I made,dedicated to his old 'friends'.Here is a message for them from Spikes."She threw the mic to Yugi,who caught it and spoke into it.**

"**Look,im sorry I ran off like that,but you were all ignoring me,and you deserve every bit of what you got.If you worried,i'm glad."He finished his statement in a cold voice.Lola looked at him worriedly,but he gave her a reasurring smile.**

"**And now on with the show."He threw the mic back to Lola."Take it away Lucifer."He said coolly,positioning his guitar.**

**Lola gave a huge grin as the song started."This one's called _missing_."She said as the song started.**

"**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"  
  
**

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
**

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
  
**

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
**

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...  
**

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?"**

**The song finished,and the crowd went berserk.Yugi and Lola winced at the noise,but nothing else was noticed.Yugi smirked and stepped up to the mic.**

"**And now it is time for us to pick the group that will come backstage."He acted like he was looking around for a minute,before pointing in Yami,Anzu,Serenity,Jounochi,Honda,Ryou and Bakura's directions.**

"**You seven people get to go backstage."He said,not smiling,but wearing a look of grim satisfaction.He turned to Lola,before giving her a sad look and leaving the stage.**

**Lola stared worriedly after him,before telling Seth and Brian to clean the stage and following him.**

**Meanwhile**

"**Yay!! I cant believe they chose us to go backstage!"Anzu squealed.Yami frowned as they walked towards the 'Staff Only' door.Bakura and Ryou were lagging behind them since they were now officially 'enimies' with Yami and the gang.**

**They all walked to the door and knocked.**

****

**Yugi was changed into some black cargo pants with chains on them,a white shirt with Obelysk The Tormentor on it,and a black leather jacket with electric blue flames dancing up the sleeves.He had just put his jacket on when he heard a knock at the door.**

**Lola looked at him before getting up and moving towards it.She opened it and allowed them in.**

**Yugi sighed heavily.This was going to take a whole lot of explaining.**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**lola:so...new chappy is done!**

**yami:why dont you just burn the peice of crap and end the torture?**

**yugi:YAMI!!!WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT INSULTING HER?!**

**yami:O.O ummm......i dont remember?**

**yugi:--'........you're hopeless.**

**lola:i agree with you yugi.anyway,please read and review!**


	6. finding out and a new pair

**Lola:ok,sorry if i took to long.hehehe...i have been having wuite the bit of trouble with school and taking care of my family...but!the newest chapter is up!**

**yami:not agaiin.....**

**lola:yami,youre going to to that right now,cuz i have a friend i want you to meet.**

**yami:-scoffs-ya right!**

**yugi:is currently glaring at yami and rereading the new chapter---lola,what do you want me to do about this little part in the end?**

**lola:oh,nothing yugi dearest.just leave it alone.oh,.and yami,my friends here,so be on the lookout for trouble...hehehehehehe.**

**yami:O.O**

**door:opens**

**devildo:hello yami,lola,yugi.you called lola?**

**lola:yes,i need someone to take care of yami's little smarty act.**

**yami:uhhh..**

**devildo:-walks over to yami and starts to inspect him.-i know just what to do with you!cummon!-drags yami into the next room-**

**lola and yugi:O.O...i wonder what she is gonna do with him?**

**lola:anyway,please do the disclaimer,love.**

**yugi:oh!right!lola doesnt own yugioh and if she did,me,ryou,and malik would have angel wings and halos.**

**lola: thats right,cause your all angels.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N:ok,since i am the laziest person in the world,this chapter was co-written by sailorpanda15,and devildo.(i think....').....this part was written by devildo.i think,anyway....)**

**Yugi watched as his old friends entered the room. He**

**let out a breath he didnt even realize he was holding.**

**The first thing Anzu did was latch herself to Yugi's**

**arm. Much to the discomfort of Lola. Yami didnt seem**

**to fazed , he was probably happy to get her off**

**himself for awhile.**

**"OH MY GOD!!! YOU DONT REALIZE HOW HAPPY WE FEEL ABOUT**

**THIS!! WILL YOU SIGN MY SHIRT?!?! " she asked pointing**

**to her shirt which had a picture of the group on it.**

**"Get off of me!" sneered Yugi unlatching himself from**

**her grip. She looked hurt but he didnt really care.**

**Yugi noticed Seth and Brian had joined them and were**

**currently standing behind him along with Lola who**

**looked really annoyed at Anzu. Jou and Honda went over**

**to Brian and Seth and started asking and bugging them**

**for autographs.**

**'He looks really familier' thought Ryou , he took a**

**closer look but still couldn't place it.**

**/Doesnt he look familier?/ Ryou asked Bakura through**

**the mind link they still had.**

**Ya and it's giving me a headache just trying to**

**figure it out! said Bakura**

**Yugi saw the dazed look in Ryou's eyes and a little in**

**Bakura's but not as noticable and he mentally smirked**

**knowing they were starting to figure it out.**

**"I would say it's nice to see you again , but I'm**

**afraid it's not." said Yugi as all eyes went to his**

**direction.**

**Everyone was confused.**

**/IT'S YUGI!!/**

**"Yugi?" asked Ryou coming closer to inspect him , the**

**others were shocked to say the least.**

**"Im glad to see at least someone reconized me." said**

**Yugi smirking**

**"It really is the squirt!" said a smirking Bakura**

**"Never thought I'd see the day where the pharaoh is**

**out done by his own Aibou" he continued smirking.**

**Yugi frowned.**

**"Im not his Aibou , I'm my own person." said Yugi**

**glaring in the direction of Yami and the others. Yami**

**looked shocked , Anzu was glaring , Jou and Honda**

**looked shocked and a little mad , and Serenity looked**

**just plain guilty.**

**"Where have you been this whole time?!?!" asked Jou a**

**little mad**

**"Your as dense as ever Jou , where else would I be?"**

**asked Yugi**

**"You left to join a band?!?!" asked a also mad Honda**

**"No! You should know the real reason i left." said**

**Yugi sternly , Lola , Seth , and Brian had deciced to**

**stay out of this until they were introduced ...or Yami**

**and the gang left.**

**(A/N:okies,this part was written by me...)**

**The gang looked confused for a second,until**

**comprehension dawned on their faces.**

**"yugi,we didnt forget about you,and if this is what**

**you wanted to do with your life,then were happy for**

**you.Its just that you had us worried sick!"yami**

**finished his statement while yelling slightly.**

**yugi just looked at him with a stubbornly upset look.**

**"yes.you did.and the only reason your denieing it,IS**

**BECAUSE YOU DONT WANT TO ADMIT YOUR GUILTY FOR**

**IT!!!"he yelled,running from the room,holding back**

**tears.he couldnt believe that they hadnt noticed they**

**were ignoring him!**

**he walked into his room of the trailer,slamming the**

**door as hard as it would go....**

****

**"ano.....gomen,hes just...emotionally**

**desturbed..."lola said,trying her hardest not to**

**strangle the people who had made yugi cry.**

**seth looked stunned,staring at the way yugi had**

**went.brian,however,was staring somewhere else...at**

**serenity.**

**(A/N:ok,this was done by sailorpanda!great job guys,i couldnt have done any of this withought you!)**

**lola turned and glared at him."brian.stop staring at**

**her."she said sternly.brian shot her a 'you say**

**another thing like that and ill kill you' look.**

**Serenity was blushing slightly at the attention she was getting from Brian. Though she didnt say anything she thought he was pretty attractive. Joey must of noticed since he started glaring in the direction of Brian. Brian shrugged it off and sat down on one of the many chairs located in the room.**

**"Do you think maybe Bakura and I could talk to him?" asked Ryou nervously**

**Lola seemed to notice that they were againest Yami and the gang. She nodded and let them go.**

**"I cant believe he actually got accepted into a band , one of the world wide top bands at that! I bet he blackmailed them into letting him join!" sneered Anzu**

**"He was accepted by talent , so dont you blame him for crimes he didnt commit!" sneered Lola**

**"What are you? His whore?"asked Anzu**

**"You take that back!" Lola sneered , that started the glaring contest.**

**YUGI , RYOU , AND BAKURA**

**"Yugi?" Ryou knocked on the door**

**"Who is it?" sneered Yugi**

**"Ryou and Bakura." stated in, its unlocked." stated Yugi**

**Ryou and bakura went inside and saw Yugi writing in a notebook , most likely more lyrics.**

**"I should apologize , Im sorry about all that has happened , I should of paid more attention to you" said Ryou looking down at his feet**

**Yugi looked up from his writing.**

**"Its not you I'm mad at......or you Bakura , even if you are a psycho" laughed Yugi**

**"I'll take that as a compliment!" smirked Bakura**

**"So your not mad at us?' asked Ryou**

**"Its THEM im mad at." said Yugi putting his anger into the word "THEM"**

**"Things have changed since you left , Yami has become the most popular guy in school and the others are his lackeys, well Serenity is pretty guilty over the whole thing she just stays with them becuase Joey makes her" said Ryou**

**"Their making her hang out with them?" asked Yugi**

**"Lets just say Joey has become way to protective over her" said Ryou**

**"She always tries to talk to us , but Joey comes and takes her before she can say a word" continued Ryou**

**"Stupid Mutt" muttered Bakura**

**"Well we can always take her out for a day whether Joey likes it or not , Lola would like to have another girl to hang out with" said Yugi thoughtfully**

**"Piss off the mutt? Sounds fun enough for me!" smirked Bakura , Yugi and Ryou rolled their eyes.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**lola:yay!i got it posted!thank you so much sailorpanda and devildo,you helped so much!**

**yugi:yipee!devildo said she would be out with yami in a second,wonder what she did?**

**devildo:--opens door and steps out.--ok,let me introduce the new and improved yami!!!**

**yami:steps out of the room,blushing like a mainiac.**

**lola:woah....O.O..how the heck did you get him to acctually look cute?**

**yami:is wearing a black shirt with th winged dragon of ra on it,black jeans,a red leather trenchcoat,and his hair is red with silver tips and his bangs are all sticking up in his hair,removed from his face while they are dyed red.**

**lola:oh crap.yugi,i think we better go,he looks totaly bad...**

**devildo: dont worry,i only gave him a makover....and used the spell book in your room,you know,the spell on page 72?**

**lola:oh really?WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT?**

**yugi:because you wanted to see if he could act nice on his own.**

**lola:Oo...oh.**

**devildo and yami:read and review please!**


	7. love blossoms more

Lola:phew!me and devildo(mandy) worked on this chapter together.i wrote the fight scene,the mushy stuff,and some other parts.mandy did everything else.

mandy:you bet i did.

yami:mandy,what do you think looks better on me?balck,or silver?

mandy:....both!

yugi:runs into the room,glomping lola and kissing her.

lola:'...............yugi,your crushing me....

yugi:oh...',sorry.

mandy and lola:its okay,can you do the disclaimer yugi?

yugi:you bet!lola doesnt own yugioh.if she did,then i would be a chibi and so would she.oh,and yami would be a bug.

yami:--'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After the conversation Bakura , Ryou ,and Yugi silently walked out of the room.

--Meanwhile--

"What did you just call me?!" Lola screeched loudly. Brian winced,and Seth ran for it.Yugi , Bakura , and Ryou just walked in and saw Lola trying her hardest not to give Anzu any serious injuries.

"I called you a WHORE."Anzu said smugly , seeing that she was irritating Lola.

Lola clenched her hands and ground her teeth together , her face was turning red. Brian and Seth gave Anzu a look of pity saying 'you've done it now'. Yugi was somewhat angry at Anzu for calling Lola that and yet a little smirk hid in his frown as he knew Anzu was going to get it.

Almost as if Lola were reading his thoughts,she pounced on Anzu and slapped her across the face.

"Dont you EVER call me a whore again!" Lola said loudly,punching Anzu as many times as possible.

Anzu screeched at Yami for help,but he just stood there,looking a little bit short of stupid.

Yugi watched the fight , slightly bemused , and Brian and Seth were aping. Everyone else was just trying to stay as far away from Lola's wrath.

"I have had enough of you! You made Yugi feel bad , and called me a whore! You're nothing but a prissy little bitch!"she hissed , practically strangeling her by now.

She got up and kicked Anzu in the stomach before getting up and walking towards the kitchen. She was going to get a drink from the strain , but not before sending Anzu a look that if looks cuould kill , Anzu would've been FARTHER than down to the seventh level of heck.

Yugi wactched with wide eyes before slowly walking into the kitchen where Lola was sitting , her back to him , at the table.

"Lola....."he said , but Lola didnt hear him. He walked tentatively over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. It wasnt long till he noticed she was crying.

"Whats wrong?" Yugi asked quietly. Lola looked up at him with puffy eyes , her face was flushed and she looked tired.

"Its just that , that word Anzu called me brings back some really bad memories."

Yugi didnt know much about her past , but was willling to find out.

"What kind of bad memories?" he asked quietly.

Lola just shook her head and looked down.

--Meanwhile--

"I can't believe she just did that!" Joey and Tristen were raging mad at Lola.

Yami just stood out at the sidelines , not sure what to make of the situation.

Anzu lay on the floor moaning , Serenity being the nice person she was helped her out but she was mentally smirking inside. Bakura was currently holding his sides bent over Laughing his ass off.

"Should we call a docter or something?" Seth whispered to Brian

"No , let her be in pain , she deserved it " he whispered back

"Yami? Why didnt you help?" asked a weak Anzu

"Look , I dunno what to do right now , and plus , it was your own fault. You shouldnt have said what you said , and even if she is a bitch , you didnt need to say it." he said slowly.

Anzu just groaned and lied there. Serenity was sitting on the couch , finally somehow getting into conversation with Brian , while Bakura beat the shit out of Joey.

Seth walked back to his room to play his favorite creed song.he needed to relax.

Tristan had left a while ago , not wanting to get involved.

Ryou was siting on a chair , a dazed look in his eyes.

--Meanwhile--

"Y-you see...I-Im not exactly i-ignored that m-much.when i was a l-little kid , m-my uncle t-took me to a frends house and they beat the crap out of m-me , saying I was n-nothing b-but a whore.."she said sadly , disolving into tears after saying so.

Yugi was starting to space out , he was overwhelmed with hatred and sadness.

"Lola , I am so sorry. I wish I could do something.. "he said , placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Lola stopped crying and blinked up at him.

"I-Its okay. I'm not bothered by them anymoe , and I have you to protect me." she said,smiling sadly before giving him a hug.

She sighed before going back to staring at the table. She jumped slightly when Yugi sat int the seat next to her , putting his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder.

She smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder also , remembering how the only thing she ever really wanted in her life , she finnaly had. For a long time , she had wished to have someone to hold her , to comfort her , and now she had everything. Her life was complete.

--Meanwhile--

Seth and Brian were in there room , discussing how to get him and Serenity together.

"Dude! She gave me her phone number! I'm the happiest guy on earth..." he sighed happily.

Seth quirked an eyebrow. "Dude , if you have been looking through that convieniently placed window , you would know that right now , Yugi is the happiest guy alive.

Serenity sat on a couch alone blushing slightly.

'I cant believe I gave him my phone number' she thought

'Joey is going to have a cow if he finds out too' she thought again , she sighed at the thought

The person in question came over to her and sat down glaring at the two band members who seemed to be talking quietly.

"Why are they so happy?" he asked her suspiously

Serenity tensed a little.

"I have no idea" she got out , looking down to her feet trying to hide her guilty look.

Joey being the dumb one he is went to stand next to Yami , since Joey was his lackey and all.

"What do you think those two are so happy about?" Yami asked suspiciously as he saw Joey sit next to him.

"I don't know man , but its startin' ta freak me out. What if theyre plannin' to pay us back fer what we did to Yugi?" Joey asked quietly.

Yami sighed. Joey could be such and idiot at times.

"I dont think they are planning that Joey. They look to pleased." Yami said coldly.

Joey just blinked."I'm goin to spy on em." he said quietly.

He stalked up to Brian and Seth , and listened carfeully.

"Yeah , but think about it , mean , Lola is probably happier than he is. She has wanted this more than him." Brian said.

Seth sighed."Yeah and now she finaly has everything she has ever-hey,whats that?" he asked,pointing to a yellow blob behind Brian. Brian turned around."What do you want , cant you see were having a PRIVATE conversation here?" he asked curtly. he emphasized 'private' trying to get Joey to take a hint.he didnt.

Im listening to your conversation , why are you two so happy?"he asked. Brian glared."None of your buisness , wheeler. Now get outta here before we get Bakura to plot your demise."he said coldly. Joey gulped and scampered back over to Yami.

"Um...they were talking about Yugi." he said sheepishly.

Yami raised an eyebrow."What did they say?" he asked. Joey sighed."They said he was finaly happy with that bitch that just beat Anzu up." he said sulkily.

Yami sighed.

--Meanwhile--

Lola sat contentedly in Yugi's arms as he hummed softly.

She snuggled up against him and was on the verge of falling asleep.

Yugi smiled before picking her up (ok,she is the short one,he is tall k?) and carried her to her room.

She was smiling in her sleep right before he left.

--Meanwhile--

Joey and Yami had seen yugi carry Lola into the other room and were thoroughly pissed at her. Mainly because Yugi could love her so much , and yet , hate them.

Yugi walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

Shortly over an hour , Yami and the gang left , Ryou and Bakura acctually saying bye as they left.

Yugi yawned and smiled drowsily before walking to his room.

He collapsed on his bed withought further thought , falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

lola:whew!that didnt take long at all!

mandy:what are you nuts?we were up till 11:00!

lola:...it didnt seem that long!

yugi:i dont mind.oh,and lola has a warning.

yami:yup,she said that the next chaper would be mushy.extra mushy.

yugi:yay!!!!

lola:yup,now,mandy,please do the ending note?

mandy:sure!please read an review!flames will be sold to the recycling company for pointless flame charity!


	8. french toast and the ring

lola:yay!the next chapter,also done by me and mandy,is up!i am so happy!

mandy:yawns.---im glad.yami is currently on a sugar high and i cant take it.

yami:WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!TELL ME,WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooR?

lola:O.o

mandy:you see what i mean?

yugi and lola:nod nod.

lola:o....k...anyway,please do the disclaimer yugi.

yugi:lola doesnt own yugioh,The Ring,or Piggly Wiggly.if she did,yugioh would be on everyday,the ring would be even more scary,and pigly wiggly would have a free for all buffet.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

#####Next Morning######

Lola groggily woke up the next morning to see a note on her nightstand.

Dear Lola ,

Me and Brian went grocery shopping be back in a couple of hours.

From,Seth

Lola blinked then yawned she scratched her head,smiled,and blinked.

She slowly got out of bed and walked over to Yugi's room.He was asleep on his bed.Lola grinned happily before slipping into his room and pouncing on top of him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"He yelled.Lola giggled."Hi Yugi!What do you wnat for breakfast?"She asked,blinking cutely at him.Yugi griined.

"French toast would be nice."He said happily.Lola smiled.To her,french toast was fun to make and even more fun to eat.Especially if you share....

She hopped off the bed and stalked into the kitchen,getting a frying pan and french toast mix out and starting to bake breakfast.

######Meanwhile########

Yugi sniffed happily as the smell of french toast drifted to his nose.

He got on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt on before going into the kitchen,where Lola was putting evrything on the table.

"Hi Yugi."She said happily as she put a HUGE plate of french toast on the table.

She looked down at what she was wearing and blushed."Um..i'm going to change."She said emabarassely,walking to her room. Yugi smiled and sat at the table.

Lola walked into her room,trying to find something to wear.She finnally decided on a pair of light blue fares,whiteish at the knees,that were low rise.She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a tight sea green t-shirt. She grinned before putting the clothes on and heading down the hall.

Yugi looked up as Lola enered the room.He smiled and motioned for her to sit next to him.She sat down and grabbed a plate,putting some french toast on it.Yugi reached over to grab a plate,but she swatted his hand away."Uh uh uh...."She said,grinning.She pointed to the plate she had and Yugi blushed.

'Hmmm.....i didn't know she could be this playful..."Yugi thought,slightly amused.

"We're sharing."She annoucned.Yugi grinned before getting one of the forks from the other side of the table next to him.She sat down and grabbed a plate,putting some french toast on it.He carefully cut the toast up with the fork and stuck some in his mouth.He looked over at lola,and noticed she was pouting.

"You want some?"He asked.Lola grinned happily and nodded.

Yugi cut some more off and held it up to her mouth.She opened it and chomped down on the french toast.Breakfast continued like this until all the french toast was gone.

Lola sighed happily as she and Yugi went to go watch a movie.Yugi went through the DVD's and smirked when he got to a good one.

"Lets watch this."He said.He didnt show her what he had picked,so she just stared blankly at him."What are we watching Yugi?"She asked.She didn't like it when Yugi smirked.

"oooooooooooooh...........nothing to bad.just an old show that you havent seen in a while."

He popped the DVD in and sat next to Lola.

The movie title came up and Lola flinched slightly."Yugi....i'm scared of this movie."She said quietly.Yugi just looked down at her."It's ok,none of it's real,plus,i'm here."He said,kissing the top of her head.She smiled and nuggled up to him.

They continued to watch 'The Ring' and by the end,Lola was practically in Yugi's lap.She blinked up at him and blushed."I probably seem like a real wimp now huh?"She asked.Yugi frowned."No,cuz I was actually pretty scared when I watched it the first few times too.Especially when Katie died."He shuddered at the memory.

She grinned and hugged him tighter.

She looked up,an noticed that there faces were only centimeters apart.She blushed as his face came closer to hers.Just a little bit farther.......

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Yugi yelped and Lola fell to the floor.

Yugi growled and cursed,picking up the phone.

"Hello?"He asked.His voice was shaky and pissed at the same time.

"Seven days.............."Yugi blinked and quirked and eyebrow.

"Seth.You are the worst actor I have ever heard in my entire life."Yugi said boredly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaw.Oh well,can you come pick us up?The bus is late and wont be here till 9:00 PM,and I wanna get home before dinner."Seth wined.

"Alright.But how did you know we were watching The Ring anyway?Yugi asked.

"Well,I could hear Lola screaming from here and the only way to get your voice all shaky like that is to watch it."He said.Yugi sighed."Be there in a minute."He said.

He hung up the phone,but not before Seth said,"Oh,and I must have interupted something didn't I?"He asked.Yugi frowned."Yes.Thats why i'm going to KILL you."He said,putting the phone up.

He looked back at Lola,who was lying back-down on the carpet,blushing like a maniac.

"Er......Seth and Brian are stranded at Piggly Wiggly."He said sheepishly.Lola giggled.

###10 minutes later###

Yugi picked up his car keys and Lola followed him out the door.He sighed as he unlocked his silver minivan.Lola loved this car.That was one of the main reasons he had bought it.

He opened up the passenger's side for Lola and then went around to the drivers side.

He buckled his seatbelt and started the ignition.He heard Lola sigh and looked over at her,noticing she was pouting again.

"Whats wrong?"He asked.Lola looked at him and blushed."Nothing......I'm just gonna have to strangle Seth when we get home.That was the most unfair

thing in the world."She said,crossing her arms and sniffing indignantly.Yugi laughed.

"I said the same thing earlier..."He trailed off as he started the car forward.

They drove down to Piggly Wiggly and picked Seth and Brian up.Seth snuck over to Yugi's window.

"look,i'm really sorry man,i hope this'll make up for it."He said,handing him a box."Give it to Lola.say it's from you."He said,sneaking back to his seat.Lola hadn't noticed anything as she was busy staring at a J-14 magazine Brian had bought her.

Yugi stared at the box for a second,then put it in the space under the seat,driving out of the parking lot.'Note to self.....spare Seth's life.' He thought as they sped toward the house/hotel.

Yugi got out of the car and helped Lola out,before picking her up and carrying her to the house.He noticed she was blushing and grinned.

When they got into the house,Brian and Seth bounded off to their rooms so Lola and Yugi could be alone.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

lola:yay!i am gonna start on the next chapter soon!i hope you all like it!nice reviews have been sent to a publishing community and the money gained has been sent to the nearest childrens hospital!

yugi:ya.i am sooo tired man.yami finnaly calmed down,he is asleep.

mandy:THANK RA!

lola:lol

yugi:read and review please!flames will be used to burn tristan's house down!!!


	9. brians date and yugi's theory

Lola:AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!MANDY,HIDE MEEEE!!!...(hides behind mandy)

mandy:what the......?

lola:(snifles)i havent updated and the reviewers are gonna kill me....

yami and yugi:(look out the window to see a small crowd holding up torches and pichforks)

yami:jeez...how long did you wait?!

yugi:whistles innocently as he notices lola's answer is about a month or so.

lola:um...right before my birthday was when i last posted...

yami:uh..lola...THAT WAS IN OCTOBER!!!!

lola:i know,i know!just dont hurt meee...cuz i got two teeth pulled yesterday,and that kinda stuff is hard for someone my age.

yugi:lola....exactly how old are you?

lola:eh.....um.....alright!im thirteen,are ya happy?!i started this when i was 12?woah....

yami:XX

mandy:oh dear....im going to get some wake aid for yami...(leaves)

lola:alrighty.yugi,would you kindly do the disclaimer?

yugi:alright.lola doesnt own yugioh,cuz if she did....anzu wouldnt exist and me and ryou would be girls...and she would be a character...yes....alright...there ya go....hehehe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N:okies...mandy wrote the first part,so lets all give her some credit,k?)

---------WITH SETH AND BRIAN-----------

Leaving Yugi and Lola alone they bounded down the hallway to Brians room to make a certain call to a certain someone.....Serenity.

"What if that Mutt picks up though?" asked Seth.

"I'll use my great voice skills to sound like someone else and ask for her" answered Brian , not wanting to give up a chance like this.

"Whatever you say man" Seth replied plopping down on one of the many couches in the room.

Brian dialed the number on speakerphone and waited a few seconds as the phone rang.

"Hello? Wheeler residnece... " said a Innocent voice.

'Its Serenity , the mutt must be out with those other people' Brian thought.

"Hey , Serenity , its me Brian...."

"Oh! Hi Brian , how are you?" she asked happily.

"Not bad , yourself?" he asked politely.

"I've been better ,Joey's making me stay in the house or hang around with him so i decided to stay home today , how about the others?" she asked.

"Well Seth is being himself....." said Brian noting Seth was slumped over the couch boredly.

"And uh Yugi and Lola .....well they've been.....busy." he said trying to hold back his laughter. Seth started pretending to make out with someone before bursting into fits of laughter.

"They really like each other dont they?" asked Serenity.

"Ya , well the reason i called was because .... I was well , I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me..." he said rather fast.

"Well I would but .... I cant leave the house...Joey wont let me" said Serenity sadly.

"Do you always listen to your brother?" asked Brian.

"Well ya , he is my brother after all." said Serenity.

"Well your old enough to go out by yourself and you shouldnt let that brother of yours get in the way." stated Brian.

"You know....Your right , Ever since he and the others ditched Yugi , he's been ordering me around , its time for a change!" she said.

Brian perked up.

"Great!! So will you go the movies with me? and dinner?" he asked.

"I'd Love too" she said.

"Ok , pick you up at 7:00 ?" he asked.

"Its a date! See you then! Bye!" she said.

"Bye!" they both hung up.

Brian had his back to Seth , who was looking at him with a rasied brow. Brian turned around and started doing a jig.

"SHE SAID YES!!!!! I AM THE HAPPI.....I AM THE SECOND HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE!!!" he yelled remembering Yugi was the HAPPIEST man alive.

"Dude , its like 5:00 and do you even know what your going to wear , what your going to bring her as a little gift?" asked Seth.

"uh......I gotta get ready!" he said in a rush , he ran to the closet and started to dig through it looking for something to wear.

"what to wear ...what to wear....what to wear..." he said throwing clothes everywhere.

"How about that pair of black jeans and that red top?" asked seth pointing to a barely worn outfit hanging over the desk chair.

"Your a genious!" said Brian running over to them.

"Now what should I get her?" asked Brian.

"Girls like jewelery and Flowers." stated Seth.

"Ok , i'll get her a dozen of pink roses , and maybe get one of those necklaces with the names on it with a pink stone in it?" said Brian.

"Good idea , she'll love it , but why pink?" asked Seth.

"She told me her favorite color was pink when we talked yesterday." said Brian calling a local jewelery store to place the order. Once finished he gathered his clothes and ran to the bathroom.

"They said it would be done in a half an hour , will you pick it up man?" yelled Brian from the bathroom.

"Not that I have a choice..." mumbled Seth grabbing the car keys and heading out of the room.

(A/N:just to let you know,the box is a necklace that yugi ordered for lola.seth picked it up for him!how nice....and this is where i start to write.oh!nad you will notice thatc when we go back to B and S,it will be at least five or six hours before the end of the Y and part later on.sory,just couldnt write it any other way.we will go back to the date on the next chappy.)

---WITH LOLA AND YUGI---

Yugi got out of the car and went over to the passengers side.He opened the door and noticed that lola had fallen asleep.He smiled softly before picking her up and carrying her into the house.

He carried her down the hall and into her room before laying her down on her bed.he covered her up and then left for his room,taking the small black box out of his pocket before he reached the doorway.

He opened the box as he sat on the bed and looked at the small amethyst rose on the thin silver chain.He knew for a fact that Lola absolutely loved amethyst,which was why he often found her staring at his eyes.

He closed the box and put it into his nightstand drawer before laying down on his bed and switching off his lamp.He stared at the ceiling and sighed as he remembered what had almost happened earlier.

If only Seth and Brian hadnt called.....what would have happened? Would they have both gone through with it? What if Lola had rejected him anyway? Was all of the emotions he felt when he saw her just a small crush? Or....was it something more?

He thought he knew he loved her....but there was only one way to find out.He had to test his own theory,even if it meant getting his heart broken if lola didnt feel the same.

---meanwhile---

Lola shot up from her bed,clutching onto her blanket and breathing heavily.

She just had a dream that scared her out of her wits.It had taken place when she was a little kid,and her aunt had taken her to the local seaworld.She had bee a bit to curious about the sharks and had fallen into the tank,almost getting her leg torn off.She had never went to seaworld again.

She threw the covers off of herself before leaning over the side of the bed,trying to catch her breath.She was debating weather or not to go wake yugi up.....she didnt want him mad at her....but she needed comfort.

She got up off of the bed and walked down the hallway,hesitating at yugi's door.There was a soft glow coming from the door and that meant yugi had his TV on.She opened the door to se yugi watching freddy vs. jason at 12:00 midnight.

"Um.....yugi?"lola asked softly.he turned his head to her as she walked in and sat beside him,looking at the screen where jason had just got hit in the head by a girls cigarette.

lola didnt know how to tell him.'oh,i had a bad dream and i need comfort like some little kid.'she thought sarcastically.She bit her lip and tried to make it sound like she wasnt terrified...but nothing came.finally,she just said it.

"I....I had a nightmare...."She mumbled.Yugi smiled slightly and pulled her into a hug.

"why dont you tell me about it?"He asked calmly.Lola looked at the ground before speaking.

"My aunt took me to seaworld when i was six.I got a bit to curious sbout the sharks and fell into the tank.One of them almost bit my leg off."She said slowly,trying to tune out her own words so she wouldnt relive the memory.

Yugi looked at her for a moment before hugging her closer.

"Lola...you dont have to worry about it anymore because now im with you."He said simply before reaching over and getting something from the nightstand drawer.He gave it to Lola and told her to open it.

When she did,lola gasped,pulling out the thin silver chain with the amethyst rose dangling off of the end.She got over her shock and hugged yugi so hard he thought he would run out of oxygen.

"Thank you yugi....you've made me happier then i have ever been in my entire life..."She whispered.Yugi smiled before pulling out of the embrace and looking at her.Now it was time to test his theory.

He leaned his head forward ever so slightly so that their foreheads were touching.

Lola blushed,but didnt make any move to back away.Yugi leaned forward just a little more until their lips were only centimeters apart.

Was he really going to do this?

...yes.

He closed the space in between them and kissed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lola:(is grinning evilly)oh yes.....a cliffhanger....

yugi:aw man!

yami:dang....

mandy:oh my god...i cant believe you wrote that.no way.

lola:sorry,i was tired of wairting!plus...the reviewers are still going to kill me for this,hahaha.

yugi:review please!


	10. a date and more surprises

lola:yipes!new chapter update!izza merical!

yugi:finally!what happens!did my theory work?

lola:you will just have top wait and see...

mandy:will you just stop the torture and write the chapter?!

yami:for real...

yugi:lola doesnt own yugioh...just lola,seth and brian...and maybe there might be a new character if i get lucky...(winks)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(yay!mandy-san wrote the first part for me!much thankies since my lazy ass is just to stubborn to do the first part!she is better with it anyway!)

Brian rushed to get ready , throwing on the outfit he had chosen , the Red button up shirt and pair of nice jeans. He ran some gel into his hair than checked for his wallet by patting on his pocket.

"ok , wallet? Check , Seth went to get the necklace , Check , and......Handsome? Check." He said to himself sliding out of the room. He ran down the stairs and checked the clock.

"6:34 , ok I've got some time left before I should pick her up." He mumbled to himself , he got his clean pair of sneakers on and waited at the window for the familier van to pull up. When it did he sat up and ran to the door grabbing the mini box that Seth was holding out and the keys running and jumping into the van all while yelling.

"Thanks Seth , You're the Best! I owe you!" He yelled , Seth waved him off and closed the door.

Brian drove down the street until he reached the flower shop , he quickly paid for a dozen pink rose's than drove to the Wheeler's residence, he had found the address and map on Yahoo! (heheheheh I always use yahoo for address's and stuff like that)

Pulling up at the apartment building, he ran up the stairs with the rose's and knocked on the right door.

Serenity opened the door , she was wearing a pink skirt that went to her knee's and a white shirt ( the sleeve's went to halfway down her arms ) finishing it off with a pair of hoop earrings and white high heels ( the one's that kinda look like sandles with all the straps ) Her hair was down but had some pink hair clips in holding her bangs back.

"My Lady , you are looking absolutely gorgeous tonight." Said Brian in his manly voice bowing as he held out the flowers.

"Why thank you! You remembered my favorite color was pink!" Said Serenity

"How could I forget such an Important detail." He grinned showing his sparkling white teeth. She giggled and latched her arm to his grabbing her purse.

"Well , what would you like to do first? Movie or Dinner?" He asked

"Dinner sounds okay." She replied

"Dinner , okay than , we'll just drive the little place down the street called "Clover's" (I made it up! Don't kill me! Pretend it's like the fanciest restaurant in town.)

"Clover's?! That's so expensive though!" She gasped

"Did you forget who your talking to?" He asked amused

"Oh! I almost forgot about that!" She blushed

'Forgot? So she must take me for who I am , not just a famous person" He thought

They drove to Clover's silently and Brian helped her out escorting her into the restaurant.

"Hello , I'm reserved under Brian." He said to the waiter. The waiter's eye's widened.

"Well , this is quite an honor having you here, please follow me." Said the waiter escorting them the a booth overlooking the ocean ( pretend okay? ) There were candles lit and placed on the table. Brian pulled the chair out for Serenity and she sat down thanking him as he also sat down. They ordered their drinks and sat there silently.

"I really must thank you again , this is the first date I've been on and I feel like the luckiest girl alive..." She blushed

"First date? Well I feel honored having to take such a beautiful girl on her first date." Brian smiled. They talked about random things as they ate. When it was time to leave they drove over to the movie theater , Brian let Serenity chose the movie to his surprise she picked a comedy, Anger Management.

"Well that's a surprise, most girls go for the chick flicks." He said , she blushed.

"I like chick flicks but i'm more of a comedy lover." She said sheepishly.

"Well, thats something we have in common cause I hate chick flicks." He grinned

Serenity giggled and they made there way into the theater without buying anything since they had just eaten. They laughed together at the right times and somehow ended up holding hands in the middle of the movie. At the end Serenity was still blushing a little having to be so close to a guy besides Yami and his lackey's. Brian helped her into the van and drove to her apartment she got out with Brian as they walked up to her door.

"Well I had a great night , Thank you so much!" said Serenity.

"Not a problem , I have a little something for you too." He said handing her the white box with a pink bow on it. She gasped when she opened it.

"Brian...This is so sweet of you." She said, lifting it out of the box , it was the necklace with her name in gold cursive with a pink stone.

"Something beautiful for someone beautiful." He stated lifting it out of her hands and unclasping it , she turned around so he could put it around her neck. Once that was done she admired it.

"Thank You!" she blushed as she quickly gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Your very welcome , I hope we could do this again sometime before the tour starts up again." He said

"I'd like that." She smiled and closed the door slowly, he sighed a relief and walked down the hall and then randomly just started doing a jig. He drove home as fast as he could and jumped out and ran inside.

"SETH!!!" He yelled

"What?" came a reply from the Kitchen.

(and now it's MY turn!!!!)

"The date went great, and she said she would like it if we could do it again!" Brian said happily.

"Way to go." Seth said,grinning at his friends accomplishment.

"Yeah!..I wonder what Yugi and Lola are doing..." Brian puzzled,heading down to Lola's room with Seth behind him.

When they got there,the didn't see Lola,so they headed down to Yugi's room...

ooo meanwhile ooo

Lola was startled for a minute,but she kissed back.

'YES!SHE LIKES ME MY THEORY WORKED!!!' Yugi thought happily.

They kissed for a little longer until the door burst open and Seth and Brian stumbeled in.

"....." Seth and Brian didn't say anything.

Yugi and Lola blushed and broke apart,breathing heavily.

"Um....hi guys.."Lola said sheepishly.

Seth and Brian fainted.

Yugi smiled sheepishly."Oops...."

"Eh....okay...what,was that?"Lola asked,smiling at him.

"Um.....a kiss?" Yugi said meekly.

Lola grinned before kissing him again.

Yes...tonight was a good night indeed....

ooo the next morning ooo

Seth and Brian had went back to their rooms after becoming consious,trying to get the image out of their heads.

Lola awoke slowly and sat up.She blinked as a dizy speel hit her,but it quickly vanished.

'Woah...wierd.' She thought.She headed out of her room and to Yugi's room.

She made it about halfway there when she got a prickling sensation in the back of her head and the dizzy spell returned,and she slowly leaned against the wall.

'Aww man...not again...' She thought.

She left a note on yugi's door and left to go get some medicine.She had bronchitus and it sometimes had strange effects on her.

When she got back,yugi was already awake,pacing the floor and glancing at the door.He did a double take when he saw Lola and practically glomped her.

"Lolaohmygodithougthsomethingbadhappenedcuzyouhavebeengoneforhours!!" He yelled with one breath.

Lola blinked."It's ok.I just went to the pharmacy to pick up some cingulair."She said.Then she grinned and leaned upward,kissing him.

Yugi smiled.Then he frowned as he realized tommorrow they started on tour again.

He got up off the ground and helped Lola up,going to Brians room after kissing her.

He went to Brian's room and knocked on the door.

"Yah?" Asked Brian,opening the door.

Yugi held up the phone."What's Serenity's number?"He asked.He had planned to call Serenity, Ryou, and Bakura and ask them to go on tour.

"870-6924.Why?"Brian asked.

Yugi just shook his head.

He dialed the number and a male voice answered and Yugi rolled his eyes.

"What is it?"The voice asked.

Yugi rose his voice to a higher octave and answered.

"This is mary from Serenity's yearbook club at school.I just wanted to talk to her and discuss next weeks meeting."He said in a very convincing voice.

There was a short silence before an answer came.

"Alright.Serenity!You have a phonecall!" Joey yelled

"Coming." Yugi heared the uncertain answer from the background.

"Hello?"She asked into the phone.

"Serenity,it's Yugi.I wanted to know if you would like to go on tour with us." He asked.

"I would like to, but what about-"She was cut off as Yugi interrupted.

"Just tell him you have to meet Mary with the yearbook club at Burgerworld.Me and brian and Lola will be there to pick you up." He answered.

Serenity laughed and decided to do it.

Yugi hung up and grabbed his keys.

"Come on,me and you and Lola have somewhere to go." He said,practically dragging Brian out the door.

"Lola, come with us,we are going to pick someone up."Yugi said.Lola grinned and followed them.

Little did they know,this was the beggning of a long day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

lola:yayness!new chapter!

yugi:thats good,now tell yami to quit yelling.

yami:YOU STUPID AUTHERESS!WHY WASNT I IN THIS CHAPTER?I FEEL NEGLECTED!!!!!!

mandy:er...yami,we still love ya,but you cant be in EVERY chapter,plus you are in the next one,so shut it.

yami: good.

mandy:jeez,worry wart.

yugi:uh...review please...


	11. there are way to many surprises here

Lola: I am so bored, and it is 10:38, so I am just going to write the new chapter.

Yami: (comes in crying) That was terrible! I can't believe they did that!

Mandy: It's ok Yami, it was only a movie!

Yugi and Lola: O.o

yami: But did they have to kill HER?!

mandy: Yes yami, it worked with the plot.

lola: PLEASE tell me you didnt let him watch The Ring again?

mandy: Ehehehe....sorry.

yugi: oh boy...were in for a long day. Lola doesn't own yugioh...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yugi jumped into the drivers seat as Brian and Lola piled into the back. He revved up the van and they sped off towards Burger World to pick up Serenity. Yugi had called Ryou and Bakura on his cell phone to tell them the news.

They turned on a street and ended up in front of Burger World where Serenity stood in front of the building. Yugi popped his head out of the window.

"Anyone call Mary from the yearbook club?" he joked as Serenity climbed into the backseat, laughing. Yugi just chuckled as they pulled out of the parking lot towards Ryou and Bakura's house.

"So…what have you been up to?" Serenity asked, turning to Lola. Lola blushed. "Oh, Just… stuff." she said, the blush never leaving her face as she thought of what her and Yugi actually DID do.

"Oh, I see." Serenity giggled. She turned to Brian.

"Hi Brian. How are you?" she asked, looking at him with big eyes. Brian blinked."…Good. You?" he asked. Serenity grinned. "Good. I can't believe I am going on tour with all of you!" she said happily.

Just then, they pulled up to Ryou and Bakura's house. They were sitting on the porch. Ryou was obviously trying to interrogate Bakura. 'Ran over' and 'Girl' and 'Again' were in his use of words.Bakura was cringing at Ryous temper.

Yugi chuckled.Bakura had most likely run over another girl on his motorcycle.Typical.

He shook his head and called out to them.They turned their heads and waved.Ryou had at least the curtesy to say sorry as they climbed into the back of the van.Yugi just rolled his eyes and headed off.

"Where are we going now?" asked Lola.Yugi grinned."The mall.We need to get these guys some touring clothes!" he said as he drove off toward the mall.Little did he know, this would be a huge mistake.

They made it to the mall and Lola and Serenity headed over to the ladies section while Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, and Brian headed off to the mens department.

--with the girls—

". . . and he said that he knew French, and I was like, 'what? But I thought you only speaked Spanish!' and he just laughed and that was when he accidently let slip he was seeing someone else.I don't think I have ever punched a guy harder in my entire life!" Serenity laughed as she told Lola about her ex boyfriend.

Lola nodded. "Yeah, guys can be such idiots…but the ones like Yugi and Brian actually have some sort of moral support." Lola said as they reached the clothes section.Lola grinned and immediately headed to the jeans section.Serenity however, went to the skirt section.

Lola browsed absently through the jeans, picking out any with some sort of pattern on them.She had just put a pair with purple butterflies on the legs into her basket when someone started browsing beside her.The girl, about Lola's age, grabbed a pair of jeans identical to the ones she had just got.

Lola grinned."looks like someone has a similar sence of style." She commented.The girl turned and Lola gaped."E…E…Eruna?!" she asked.The girl, identical to Lola herself, also gaped."No way…" the girl said.

Lola practically screamed.Her twin sister was standing right in front of her."Holy crosschecks, your alive!" Eruna said, tilting her head slightly to look at her sister.

Before Lola had run away, she had told her twin sister, Eruna.Her sister had accepted her decision and even helped pay for the tickets.Lola had not been able to contact her sister since.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!" Lola said.She was still slightly weirded out that she had reunited with her sister.

Just then, Serenity came over to them."Lola, who is this?" she asked.Lola grinned."Serenity, this is my twin sister Eruna.Eruna, this is Serenity, my friends girlfriend." She introduced.Both girls shook hands.

Lola had asked her sister if she could go on tour with them.The answer she got was not what she expected." Sure.Mom and dad just kicked me out anyway."

Lola stared. "B-but…why?" she asked.Eruna just waved it off."Nothing important!They just found out that I helped you run away." She said. Lola's face faultered slightly.Everyone talked until they met the gang by the food court.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

lola: is eating chocolate covered strawberries.

bakura: is in the corner huffing because he cant have any,

mandy: hmm...now, what were you saying about the meat, the ice cream, and the feathers?

malik: i said, we cover him in the boiling hot meat, pour a bucket of freezing cold melted ice cream over his head, and cover him with feathers!

yami: O.O is tied up and gagged but can still hear their plans for him.

lola: i say you just stick him in a romm with tea for a while.

bakura: (gasps and turns around.) you cant possibly be that cruel!

lola: do you want to find out?

bakura: ...nope. (goes back to looking at the wall.)

mandy: okay! phase one of plan, ready!

malik: drags the supplies in and cackles maniacly.

lola: hey! leave some of the maniacle laughter for me!(MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

bakura: eep!

yami: oh no......i am so dead.

bakura: er...review please! lola will stop writing if you dont!


	12. a new friend and some problems

Lola: I have made it my promise to get this up by Christmas!

Yugi: i hope it works!

Lola: oh it will….and I am putting mandy in here, I bet she is tired of being left out.

Yugi: that's gonna be an awful lot of people…

Lola: the more the merrier! Yugi, could you do the disclaimer? Everyone else seems to have left…

Yugi: sure.Lola doesn't own yugioh, so don't sew her.

Lola: but you said it wrong! I do own-mmmph!

Yugi: (covers her mouth) no you don't! do you want to go to jail?!

Lola: …no…but I-mmmph!

Yugi: (covers her mouth again) shut UP!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lola and Eruna chatted until they reached the food court where Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, and Brian were.

The strange thing was, Eruna had asked if she could bring her friend Mandy along. After they had picked the girl up from the other side of the clothes section, Lola and her instantly became friends.

When they met at the food court, all of the guys wanted to know who Eruna and Mandy were.

"Well, " Lola started, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Eruna…she is my twin sister.And that is her friend Mandy." She said, pointing them out.Eruna blushed when Yugi looked at her and Lola just chuckled.

"You haven't changed at all, still trying to steal my boyfriends I see…" Lola whispered.Eruna's eyebrows shot up and she looked slightly flustered."It isn't my fault he's hot…" Lola laughed at her sisters answer.

Meanwhile, Mandy was quizzing herself.

'Lets see…' she thought.' The one with the spikey hair is cute…but he obviously belongs to Lola…that wont last long if Eruna likes him.That white haired one with the spikier hair is hot…but to psycho looking…the black haired one obviously belongs to Serenity…she is holding hands with him….HA! that one with the whiter hair and gentle eyes is perfect…' she thought. She scooted closer to him since he was beside her.

"Hi!" she chirped. "I'm Mandy!" Ryou blinked, then smiled."I'm Ryou." He said.Mandy grinned. 'Ryou…what a lovely name…' she thought. "That's a nice name." She told him. Ryou smiled. "Thank you.Mandy is a pretty name too." He said.

Just then, Yugi gasped and ducked his head under the table.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Lola asked.Yugi shook his head and pointed behind him where a crown of black, blonde, and red was just a few tables away behind him."Yami's here…" he said distantly.

Mandy just grinned. "Oooh! Can I spy on them? Pleeeaaaasseee?" she asked.Yugi shrugged from his position under the table."knock yourself out." He said.Mandy shot up from her seat and went behind the five foot wall that separated the food court from the rest of the mall.

She crouched behind it and heard their conversation.

"…I know, but we still have to do it. I don't care if it is illegal. He betrayed us and now he's gonna pay." Said a deep voice. Mandy guessed it was the boy that looked like Yugi.

She poked her head over just enough to see. They didn't see her as they kept on talking.

"Well, s'your idea Yami, so what we doin'?" a blonde kid asked. "I say we kidnap that little girlfriend of his and make him come back." Yami said boredly."Kidnap Lola? I've had enough of her already." A girl with brown hair said in an annoying voice.

Mandy had heard enough.She was just about to sneak away when the blonde kid noticed her.

"Hey! That girl was spyin' on us! Get 'er!" he yelled. Mandy ran for all she was worth and reached the table.

"Guys we have to go, come on! Ill explain in a minute, but we have to go!" she yelled. The gang jumped up and started running for the exit.

"So…whats..wrong? What…did..you…hear?!" Eruna asked between running.

"They are tryin to get Yugi back and they're going to kidnap your sister!" she yelled back.She looked behind her and her eyes grew to the size of tennis balls when she saw Yami and his friends right behind them. "RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" she yelled, speeding up and running as fast as she could.

They all finally made it and piled into Yugi's car before Yami made it out of the mall.Yugi was starting the ignition as Yami and his friend made it in Yami's car.Both cars started up at the same time and both sped out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"Yugi go faster they're gaining on us!" Ryou yelled as he looked out the back window."Do you want me to get a ticket?!" Yugi yelled from the drivers seat.

"SHUUUT UUUUPPP!" Mandy yelled. "I already know what they are planning and right now the best thing to do is get our butts to somewhere safe!" she said, taking a shaky breath from aggravation

Yugi turned at the nearest exit and sped towards the inn.He sighed as he drove wondering what the hell was going to happen.

Bakura, having been quiet the whole time, was staring out of the window. 'Why the hell is Yami after Yugi? He obviously doesn't care about the boy.' Then Bakura remembered something. 'Wait! That's it! He just wants him back to make him pay for leaving! He doesn't care at all…..' Bakura's thoughts trailed off.

Bakura jumped when a voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Bakura…what's wrong?" Lola asked. Bakura just shook his head and smiled. "Nothing is wrong…I'm just…thinking." He replied. Lola didn't look convinced.

"something is wrong. I can tell. Now spill." She said quietly as they reached the inn. Bakura just shook his head. "It's really nothing you need to worry about." He said, smiling slightly.Lola sighed, seeing she wasn't getting anything out of him.

They got out of the car and headed in just as Yami's car pulled up. They all ran into the building and up to the desk.

"May I help you?" the desk clerk asked. Yugi spoke out in a rush. "We need a room, big enough for..." Yugi counted."sven people!" he finished. The clerk handed him a key and yugi, along with his friends, ran down the hall just as Yami and his lackeys made it to the lobby where they just left.

' This isn't over. I swear I'll get what I want, one way, or the other.' Yami thought acidly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lola: I'm bored!

Ryou: so am I.

Yugi: (runs in) you nutcases! Why are you changing the-mmph!

Mandy: (covers Yugi's mouth) shut UP you lunatic! Do you want to spoil the surprise?!

Yugi: but they-

Mandy: just shut up! If you tell then it wont be a surprise!

Lola: (grins) the only way you'll find out the surprise is if you review, so if you want to know what the secret is, REVIEW!


	13. holy moly! changes!

Lola: Humph! Not a single review!

Yugi: then why are you posting?

Lola: Cuz I wrote a song and I want it in this story ASAP, and the only way to do that is to update...(sigh)

Yugi: Fine...but if you still don't get reviews, then you aren't going to update are you?

Lola: Are you nuts?! I LIVE to update now that I'm on break!

Yugi: Whatever...Lola doesn't own the yugioh characters, but she does own Lola, Eruna, Mandy, and the idea. Don't steal them unless you ask.

Lola: Damn straight!

Yugi: I stand corrected of your insanity.

Lola: So?

Yugi: Nevermind...

"So what did you hear?" this was the question that was asked as soon as they entered the inn room. All heads turned to Mandy. "Well....they said they are mad at you, and they are going to take Lola away from you, and that you deserve to pay..." she said quietly.

Ryou gasped and covered his mouth, not at all liking what was being said. Bakura growled at Yami's ignorance and how he could even THINK of doing that. Lola just stared at the ground and thought. Everyone else was pretty much the same; Shocked and pissed rolled up into one emotion.

"....so what are we going to do?" asked a very confused Lola. She looked at Bakura and Yugi since both of them were usually calm in these types of situations. Yugi didn't say anything, but Bakura seemed to be deep in thought. "....I don't know...I mean, sure, Yami has been a little on the psycho side lately....but now he's so crazy even I'M scared of him." Bakura said quietly.

Yugi sighed. This was NOT his day. He had heard Yami's thoughts right before he had left. Now what were they supposed to do? He turmed to Eruna, who was staring at him. "...huh?" he asked. She quickly turned away. For some reason, Yugi found himself disappointed.....

Lola sighed. She was sitting next to Bakura on the couch while everyone else had gone into the kitchen. But what was there to do? Yami and his friends were out to probably kill her, and Yugi seemed at a loss of what to do. She turned to Bakura, who was qringing his hands. But why? Surely he couldn't care about her? She decided to test it.

"Bakura?" she asked, poking him. Bakura didn't move. Lola growled, and he turned his head. "...eh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you think of me?" Lola asked, hoping she sounded absent to her own question. Bakura seemed to be thinking for a minute before answering.

"You know.....I really don't know..." he said. He seemed like he was hiding something, so Lola pressed further. "No, you do know...you just wont tell me..." she said softly. Bakura turned his head. "Maybe I do...maybe I don't. Why do you want to know?" he asked. Lola flinched. " I don't know..." she lied, looking down. An awkward but comfortable silence filled the room as they both stared at the carpet below.

'You idiot!' Lola berated herself. 'You like Yugi. You cant possibly like Bakura! It wouldn't work....' she tried to reason, but it didn't seem to be working. "Bakura...do you..like me?" she asked.

--meanwhile—

Yugi sat at the table, staring at a piece of paper with lyrics on it. Eruna was twiddling her thumbs idly. Everyone else had left to go get stuff for dinner. Namely, Ryou and Mandy. Brian and Serenity had gone to another room so they could be alone. Seth had called and Yugi had explained the situation and how they probably wouldn't be back for a while. Seth had said he would tell Duke, and that they had better get back soon.

Eruna scribbled down pictures, drawing a picture absently. It took her five minutes to figure out what- no WHO- she was drawing. Yugi. ' Oh noooo...' she groaned inwardly. Yugi had stopped to look at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked. ' Oh no, its just the fact that I'm in love with my sister's boyfriend and I am such an idiot that I wont tell him.' Was what she thought. Only...she had thought aloud. ' oh shoot...' this time her thoughts were kept to herself.

--meanwhile—

Serenity and Brian sat in the bedroom, watching Freddy vs. Jason on the TV. Serenity was practically behind him the whole time. She couldn't stand blood.

Brian, however, was busy watching the screen. He loved horror movies.

Serenity sighed. She may have been scared of the movie, but as long as she was with Brian, it didn't matter. He made everything seem OK.

Brian was having similar thoughts. He didn't know how he would be there without Serenity.

--meanwhile—

" We need something everyone will like..." Ryou muttered, going through the food section. Mandy had insisted that they get loads of ice cream so she could make sundaes. If there was one thing Ryou found out right away, it was not to give Mandy sugar.

Right when they had entered the store, Mandy had politely asked him to buy her a small package of M&M's. He had bought some for her and as soon as she was done, she was zooming around the store, grabbing anything with sugar in it. Ryou didn't mind though. He thought it was sort of cute how she bounced around like a little kid who had just eaten a bowl of ice cream with every sugary substance covering it.

"How about cake?" Mandy asked, bouncing up next to him, scaring him immensely. After he got over his shock, he decided that they would get meat loaf. He could make it look like a cake and then Mandy would at least be a bit happy.

It was just then he noticed there was a face not an inch from his. He blinked slightly and raised an eyebrow. Mandy didn't say anything, just kept staring at him. It caught Ryou off guard when she suddenly kissed him.

Mentally, Mandy was jumping around yelling with happiness that she had done it. And Ryou wasn't pushing away either! Yup. She was happy.

Lola: alright I updated! Its short I know, but writers block has attacked me!!!!

Yugi: (is laughing.)

Yugi: hehehe...review...please...-BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (has Eruna tickling the hell out of him.)


	14. snogfests and other shit

Lola: Okies! I must update!

Bakura: oh god oh god oh god....you asked me WHAT?!

Lola: just shut up, I wanna write!

Yami: good god, you guys sound like a married couple..

Mandy: no shit Sherlock.

Yami: o.o

Lola: ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!

Yugi and Ryou: Lola doesn't own yugioh.

* * *

Bakura blinked. "...what?" he asked quietly.

"Do you like me?" Lola answered quietly. Bakura stared at her. ".........I...don't know..." Bakura said, trying to hide his face. Lola stuck her hand under his chin and lifted his face up. " Bakura, please tell me the truth...do you like me?" Bakura winced at her voice. What was he supposed to say? That he did like her?

"................" Bakura didn't say anything. He was afraid to say no, because he would be lying to her. He was afraid to say yes, because she was with Yugi. Ah, what a range of choices...

"...yes..." Bakura finally answered quietly. Lola smiuled softly at him before letting his face go. "I thought so..." she said in a whisper.

Bakura didn't know what to say. Did she like him too? He wasn't sure. Had she just asked? So many questions, so little answers. What if she was just messing with his mind? But Lola wouldn't do that.....

Lola sighed. ' so he likes me too...' she thought calmly. Though her emotions were anything but. She scooted closer to him, making sure to move slowly so he wouldn't notice that much. When she was finally beside him, she had a big decision on her hands.

'should I do it? I don't want to betray Yugi...but...' she decided to throw cautions to the wind. She leaned over and kissed him. (A/N: is it just me, or is there a lot of snogging going around lately?)

Bakura jumped slightly, his mind going haywire as a strange spark was sent through him. 'What the...?' but he didn't have much ability to think right about then......

* * *

Yugi spluttered. "you-you..like me?" he asked, trying as hard as possible to sound calm. Eruna quickly covered her mouth and shook her head.

"No!" she said, trying to hide her blush. Though...it wasn't any use denying it....Yugi didn't seem to believe her.

" Oh you don't?" he asked, smirking slightly. Eruna froze. " ok...maybe...maybe a little..." she said.

Yugi was ecsastic inside. Even if he was with Lola, he couldn't help but like her sister...(A/N: sry to interrupt, but this is starting to sound like a bad soap opera....)

Eruna blinked. Was Yugi...flirting with her? She grinned deviously.

" I wonder..." Yugi said in mock thought, tapping his chin. Then, he stopped himself. This was wrong..he was supposed to be with Lola, not Eruna....but it just seemed....well....he didn't know how to say it. He blinked as he noticed Eruna was sitting in the chair next to him.

"Eh?" he asked. He didn't get much else out as Eruna kissed him. (A/N: SNOGFEST!!!!!)

* * *

Serenity sighed to herself, laying on the couch after Brian had put Pirates Of The Caribbean into the VCR. He was sitting on the side of the couch, watching the sword fight between jack and will intensly, as if studying their fighting stance and patterns....he was such a curious person.

Brian looked over at Serenity and smiled. "You like the movie so far?" he asked politely. Serenity giggled. "Yes...and Brian?" she asked. Brian tilted his head. "Yes?" he asked. "Thank you for being here...for being with me...i haven't been happier in my entire life...ever..." she said.

Brian smiled. "I'm glad that your happy." He said quietly. Serenity smiled and scooted closer to him.

* * *

Ryou could swear he felt fireworks. 'wow.....' he thought. It was just about the only true word he could thnk of at the moment.

Mandy, meanwhile, was having similar thoughts.

Unfortunately, not all good things last. The kiss ended and both were blushing profusely. Mandy was now effectively calmer. Ryou grinned and grabbed her hand, walking over to the checkout so they could get back to the others.

After they were done, they loaded up the car and got back to the inn. The sight that greeted them surprised them, to say the least. Bakura and Lola were KISSING!

Mandy and Ryou blushed and went into the kitchen, where Eruna and Yugi were also kissing.

"Is everyone kissing?" Mandy asked withought thinking. Yugi and Eruna stopped kissing and glanced over at them.

"What do you mean 'everybody'? " Yugi asked confusedly. 'Uh oh......' Mandy thought as she saw Yugi look at her.

* * *

"This is what we do. We wait until tonight, then sneak into the hotel and kidnap the girl." Yami said quietly.

"Yeah, and getting my sister back!" Joey exclaimed. He was pissed.

"What do we do with that weirdo when we kidnap her?" Anzu asked snidely.

Yami blinked. He hadn't thought about that. Just then, a devious grin spread across his face. "whatever you want." He stated simply, smirking evilly at them all. Tristen and Joey snickered and Anzu grinned stupidly.

"Does that include torture?" she asked. Yami nodded.

Tonight would go as planned.

* * *

Lola: Oh SHIT! What am I gonna do with this?

Bakura: How about keep posting? I mean, it's the only way to find out....

Lola: ok then! Updating it is...

Yugi: review please. (yawn) Lola said she wouldn't update if you didn't.


	15. AAAHHH! lame i knowlol

Lola: oh my god! I haven't even thought of updating this lately...meh. I'm sick anyway, so might as well have a little fun, ne?

Yami: fun? FUN? Are you NUTS? I'm not an interrogator! erk!

Lola:. …your point?

Yami: x.x'

Lola: anyway, on with it.

Mandy: Lola don't own yugioh, so if you think of suing her, give it up.

* * *

Yugi looked at Mandy with an intense gaze. "Who else is kissing?" he asked again, but Mandy just kept her mouth covered. Guessing he wasn't going to get an answer, he turned to Ryou. Ryou felt like a traitor. "Uh……B-Bakura a-and Lola…." He murmured. Yugi's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked, leaning to the left to look into the living room. 

Sure enough, Lola and Bakura were in the fiercest lip-lock he had ever seen. He blinked and turned back to Eruna, Mandy, and Ryou. "You know what?" he asked, turning to Ryou. "Your dark side must have had practice." He said. Ryou kind of sagged. "Huh? You aren't furious? Your not gonna kill us all?" Ryou asked, relieved and confused at the same time.

"Nah….I think that we both knew this was gonna happen…" he said, turning to Eruna. "Come on…..I think we need to go save them from suffocation." He said, winking at her. Eruna grinned and followed him into the living room, leaving a stunned Ryou and a confused Mandy behind.

* * *

Lola looked up as Yugi entered the room, quickly backing away from Bakura and looking down at the other side of the couch. Bakura, looking confused, turned to what she was looking at earlier and nearly fell off the couch.

"U-uh….hi?" Bakura said lamely. Yugi quirked an eyebrow. He mentally smirked, deciding to play around with Bakura's mind before letting him off.

"Um….Bakura? why were you snogging my girlfriend?" he asked. Bakura shrugged, leaning back. "I have NO idea what you're talking about." He said simply, closing his eyes and crossing his arms behind his head. Yugi put on an angry face, trying his hardest not to smile. "Then why did I come in here to see you kissing her?" he asked. Bakura lost his composure and slumped. "It wasn't my fault…..actually, it was….no, it wasn't….UGH!" he yelled, sitting up and holding his head.

Yugi finally couldn't take it and started laughing. Bakura, and Lola, who finally looked up, looked on with confusion.

"Haha…sorry, I-it's just s-so ironic!" Yugi said, clutching his stomach as tears came to his eyes. He fell over laughing, Eruna soon following his example. Bakura and Lola still looked confused. "Huh? Aren't you mad?" Lola asked meekly, slightly angry at the same time.

Yugi finally calmed down, sitting on the couch between the two meek teens. "Well, do you two like each other?" he asked, going into 'psychologist' mode. Lola still looked meek as she answered. "Well…..yes…" she said quietly, wishing to bite the words that had been said back into her mouth.

Bakura, seeing that Lola had said it, decided he would be truthful too. "Actually….yeah." he said, looking over to Lola. Yugi clapped his hands together. "Alright then, your all set. Um…Eruna and me kind of have the same problem anyway…hehe…" he said sheepishly, looking at Lola and standing up. Lola blinked, then grinned in relief. "Phew!" she muttered, leaning against Bakura now that Yugi had got up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mandy and Ryou had seen the whole thing. Grinning from ear to

ear, they went into the living room to sit with the newly transformed couples.

(A/N: sorry Mandy! Couldn't think of nuffin……lol)

* * *

Yami and Joey, along with Tea and Tristan, sat in Yami's car a block away from the hotel. Yami and Joey had looks of grim satisfaction on as they got out of the car.

"I'll get the girl…Joey, you can go get your sister." He said, closing the car door and walking up to the hotel parking lot. He allowed Joey to follow him as he stepped into the building, going up to the desk clerk and speaking.

"Hello, we are friends of Yugi motou and Brian sasuke. May we have their room numbers?" he asked, being polite about it and managing not to spit the names out like venom. The clerk, a teen who was absently chewing on gum and reading a magazine, looked through the files, handing him a card with the room numbers on them and handing them to Yami. Yami grinned and thanked her, heading down the hall with Joey in tow.

Yami gave Joey the card for Brian's room, before going to Yugi's. He used the card to open the door, putting it into the reader before opening it. He stepped in quietly, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness around. He looked about the room, surprised when he saw the girl Yugi had been with leaning against Bakura.

"Huh?" he asked himself silently, stepping over to them. He tilted his head slightly, before shrugging and heading down the hall to the back bedroom. Yugi and some girl who looked oddly similar to the one in the living room were laying down on the bed. He used what a little bit of his shadow magic to transport the girl into his arms, silently thanking Ra she was a heavy sleeper.

He took a small bottle out of his pocket, pouring some sleeping poison into her mouth before putting it back. He hefted the girl over his shoulder, going back into the living room, where he paused. He grinned deviously before doing the same to the other girl, laying them both down on the floor. He was picked them up and was about to leave before he heard a gasp from his right. He turned and saw a red headed girl in the doorway, a hand covering her mouth.

Yami's eyes widened before they narrowed. He paralyzed the girl with shadow magic, temporarily knocking her out and, using his shadow powers, lifted her and the two other girls into the air, meeting Joey in the hallway. Joey had his sister with him, an unconscious Brian slung over his back. He nodded before they headed down to another room, where Tea and Tristan were waiting. They all nodded silently to each other, before knocking on the door.

Someone looked out from the darkness, ushering them in and closing the door.

"Did you get them?" a voice asked. It sounded no older then Yami himself. Yami nodded. "Yeah…hey, thanks for helping us…" Yami said, smirking.

"No problem….i mean, what are friends for?" the boy asked, snickering to himself. "Well….some are for cheating, or helping, and sometimes even killing." Yami said, his smirk darkening.

The figure nodded. "How true…but betraying is so much more fun…" the figure said, stepping into the dim light to reveal himself. The boy had familiar sandy colored hair and blue eyes…..

"Yes….they are indeed…Seth." Yami said, smirking again as his friend helped him take the three girls to the basement. Nobody spoke as the three were tossed down into the dark depths. Everyone went back to the main room, eagerly awaiting until they woke up.

* * *

Lola: OOH! Bet ya didn't expect that now did ya?

Everyone: x.x' oh my freikin god. You better continue this.

Lola: what ever, just review people please….XD


	16. missing and enemies

Lola: okay…sorry I didn't update…I've been stressed lately.. 

Bakura: uh huh…reading harry potter

Lola: well, since I don't want to bother with a long SOS, I just want to tell you that im sorry, and I don't own yugioh.

* * *

(NOTE: I forgot to post what happened to Brian, so just to let you know, he was thrown down into the basement with the girls…oh, and Serenity is there too, if I hadnt specified that…) 

ON wif the ficceh!

Yugi sat up and stretched, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked to his side, and Eruna wasn't there. He blinked, figuring she was probably already up. He got out of the bed, and went into te living room, finding no one except Bakura, who was sleeping on the chouch. Yugi blinked, shaking his head and going into the kitchen and looking around. He noted that Lola was also gone, and decided to ask Bakura if he had seen them.

He walked into the living room, finding Bakura awake and looking around. Before he could say anything, Bakura turned to him. "Have you seen Lola?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Yugi frowned and shook his head. "No….i was about to ask you…." He said quietly. "Let's go see if brin is up…maybe he's seen them…." He said, going over to the door. Bakura followed him out, and they went down the hall to Brian's room, knocking on the door. It opened after the first knock, and Yugi frowned worriedly, going into it and peering around. The hotel room was empty; Brian and Serenity were both gone.

Yugi's paniced mood got worse, and he picked up the phone, dialing Seth's cellphone number. It rang three times, before it was answered. "Hello?" Seth asked, sounding like he had just woken up.

"Hi…Seth, have you seen Eruna and Lola?" Yugi asked, still frowning as he was answered.

"No Yugi…I havent….who's Eruna?" he asked, feigning confusion. Yugi didn't catch it.

"Lola's sister. Well, I have to go….i gotta find them…" Yugi hung up, turning to Bakura.

"Bakura, Seth hasn't seen them either…" he said, glancing out the door. Bakura frowned. "If you ask me, I'd tell you the little shit was lying…but im not that kind of guy…" he said, gritting his teeth and looking back out of the nearby window. Yugi nodded, and his eyes lit up. "Do you still have the millenium ring?" he asked, hope in his eyes. Bakura nodded, pulling out of the front of his shirt. "Good idea…." He said, as the pointer went up, pointing out of the door.

Yugi and Bakura both grinned, heading after it. They met Ryou on their way out, and descovered that Mandy was also missing.

"Damn! How many girls can go missing in just one night?" Bakura asked irritably, still following the ring. He swore under his breath as the pointer dropped. He turned to Ryou and Yugi, frowning. "Guys…there's more shadows involved then I thought…I think I know who kidnapped them…." Bakura said quietly. Ryou frowned, "How do you know they were kidnapped?" he asked, still frowning. Bakura chuckled darkly, pointing to the ring.

Ryiou's frown deepened and he too swore. Bakura and Yugi turned to him, surprised. Ryou just shook his head at them. "What? I'm not allowed to curse?" he asked flatly. Bakura rolled his eyes and looked thoughtful. "…….Yami has them……" he said finally, and they all frowned. Bakura grimaced. "Well, I finally found a good use for my uncanny ability to find the stupid pharoah…" Bakura spat, stalking down the hall again. Ryou and Yugi shrugged, and followed him.

**MEANWHILE**

Lola sat up and rubbed her head, looking around confusedly. She heard groaning to her left, and realised it as Eruna's. "Eruna?" she asked, reaching her hand out towards the voice. Eruna's form sat up in the darkness, only iluminated by the small light coming through a hole the size of a pen that was in the wall.

"Where are we?" Eruna asked, standing up. She used the wall for support, before another voice spoke up. "I don't know, but when I get my hands on that stupid bastard im gonna kill him!" Mandy spat, heading over to them with Brian slung over her shoulder. Serenity was behind her, staying quiet. "Is he going to be alright?" Lola asked, looking at her friend in concern. Mandy nodded. "Yeah, nothing to serious….he got a pretty good blow to the head though…." She muttered, setting him down against the wall.

Just them, a door above them opened and a familiar figure walked down the stairs, a smirk on his face. Eruna frowned, and Lola's eyes widened. She then glared at him, growling under her breath. Mandy, meanwhile, was creeping along the far wall, scaling around the room until she was behind him. A strange smirk appeared on her face, and she tackled Yami, sending him to the ground. "You BASTARD! You never should have messed with us! You're going to hell, man!" she yelled, punching him in the back. Lola just stared, as did Eruna and Serenity.

"Umm…I know this really isnt the time to ask…but is your friend…sane?" Lola asked, looking at her sister. Her sister nodded. "Perfectly, but she's not one you want to be around when she's pissed." She said, still watching Mandy beath the shit out of Yami.

Yami finally got up, throwing her off of him and growling. "Don't TOUCH me you wench!" he growled, turning to the other three and glaring. "Your all going to pay for you're friend's actions…." He said, growling at them. Lola didn't seem to hear him as she walked forward, and nobody knew what was going on until a very loud crack was heard, and everything that happened next was a big blur.

Yami had stumbled back, holding his now very red cheek, as two other guys walked into the room, one restraining Mandy from killing Yami, the other keeping Lola from helping her. Joey grunted. "God this girl is tough!" he bit out, restraining Mandy. Tristan just nodded, trying to keep Lola from escaping. Just then, a voice went over all of them, and a figure clad in black stepped down the stairs. "SILENCE!" he barked, glaring down at all of them. "I didn't host this buisness for you to settle your owm buisness…you can take care of that later…." He said, sending Yami up the stairs.

He turned back to the other seven occupnants of the room, licking his lips. "Let's see….who goes first?" he asked, grinning madly at them. Lola had already stopped struggling, a numb look of stunned surprise on her face as she gased at him. Seth just grinned at her, walking towards her. "Having fun, my sweet?" he asked, grinning at her still, a mad glint in his eyes. Lola didn't say anything, still quite shocked. Seth grabbed her chin forcefully glaring into her eyes. "Well….I can fix your problem with that, then…" he said coldly, releasing her and going over to Brian. He picked him up by the front of his shirt, stalking back to the front of the room.

"I think that this one will go first…." He said, smirking coldly at all of them. Brian jerked awake, looking round. He blinked, not having a clue what the situation was at the time. "What the-?" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Seth threw him against the wall. He landed on the floor, clutching his right arm. "What the hell was that?" he asked, looking up at Seth in confusion.

Seth just looked coldly at him. "Well…_buddy_….." Seth spat the word out like poisin. "I think it's time I clear things up….you are all held hostage in my basement, and I, along with the help of Yami, will kill all of you. Slowly and painfully." He said simply, the frightened gazes he earned not phasing him. He grinned sadistically bnefore going up the stairs and out of the basement, Joey and Tristan following him and leaving the remaining five people to think over what had happened.

* * *

Lola: well…this was incredibly weird…sorry it wasn't as long as you wanted Mandy! My sister wouldn't let me on today! Oh yesh….happy belated birthday! Please review people! 


	17. The war begins

Lola: Argh….I'm sooo tired..It's like..1:32 am…and I have nothing better to do, so why not type?

Bakura: (caughing) because you are terrible at it…

Lola: (sneezes) shut up… youre just pissed because im not sharing the cold medicine…

Bakura: Well, it would be nice if you DID.

* * *

Lola: keep on dreamin, bud. I don't own yugioh, so don't sue me. It's not like you'd get anything out of it anyway, cuz im broke and the only thing I have in my posession right now is my cold pills. So nya.

Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura had come to a standstill in the lobby, not finding anyone there. Sighing, they went to the cafeteria, as they were serving breakfast. They got their food at the buffet and sat down at a table in the corner, pondering and quietly discussing there situation. They all wore caps and sunglasses to hide their identities, because any of them being around Yugi in public was pretty much bad luck.

Yugi sighed, poking his scrambled eggs around his plate in a depressed manner. His girlfriend _AND_ his best friends were missing! He looked up to see Bakura stabbing harshly at the food on his plate, a heated glare on his face and his hands shaking. Ryou was just watching both of them, not really eating anything.

"We have to find them…they're in this hotel somewhere." Ryou said slowly, looking from one to the other curiously. They both hadn't said a word since they had reached the cafeteria. Bakura seemed to be sulking; violently, that is. Yugi was just flat out depressed. "Jeez…can't you guys lighten up? It's like you've both given up! And I know that isn't anything like you, Yugi. Or you Bakura. Now come one…we're going to finish searching." He said, pushing his chair back and standing up.

Yugi and Bakura just stared at him, before dragging themselves from their seats and going down the hall with quite a bit less enthusiasm then last time. Ryou shook his head, hurrying after them.

**MEANWHILE**

Lola sighed, shaking her head as she sat next to Brian and Mandy. Eruna and Serenity were both asleep, snoring on the other side of the room. Brian seemed to be in deep thought, and Mandy kept muttering colorful phrases under her breath, mainley directed at the 'assholes' as she put it, that had just went up the stairs. Frowning, Lola took a piece of paper from her pocket, unfolding it carefully. The page was quite worn and yellowing, the date that counted back to eight years ago, when she was seven. Neatly printed lyrics were scrawled along the lines, small smudges in the ink from when she had been crying.

Brian leaned his head over her shoulder, leaning against her since he was so tired. Lola didn't mind it; she was more focused on the paper that they were staring at. Brian knew what it was; it was a song she had written back when she lived at her home. He scanned the lyrics carefully, having read them a million times and over.

_I close my eyes when I get too sad,_

_I think thoughts that I know are bad,_

_Close my eyes and I count to ten,_

_Hope it's over when I open them._

_I want the things that I had before,_

_Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door,_

_I wish I could count to ten,_

_Make everything be wonderful again._

_Hope my mom, and I hope my dad,_

_Will figure out why they get so mad,_

_Hear them scream, I hear them fight,_

_They say bad words that make me wanna cry.._

_Close my eyes when I go to bed,_

_And I dream of angels who make me smile,_

_I feel better when I hear them say,_

_Everything will be wonderful someday.._

_Promises mean everything when you're little,_

_And the world's so big ,_

_I just don't understand how,_

_You can smile with all those tears in your eyes,_

_Tell me everything is wonderful now.._

_Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now.._

_I go to school and I run and play,_

_I tell the kids that it's all okay ,_

_I laugh aloud so my friends won't know,_

_When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home._

_Go to my room and I close my eyes,_

_I make believe that I have a new life,_

_I don't believe you when you say,_

_Everything will be wonderful someday.._

_Promises mean everything when you're little,_

_And the world is so big,_

_I just don't understand how,_

_You can smile with all those tears in your eyes,_

_When you tell me everything is wonderful now.._

_No,_

_No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now.._

_No,_

_No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now.._

_I don't wanna hear you say,_

_That I will understand someday,_

_No, no, no, no,_

_I don't wanna hear you say,_

_You both have grown in a different way,_

_No, no, no, no,_

_I don't wanna meet your friends,_

_And I don't wanna start over again,_

_I just want my life to be the same,_

_Just like it used to be,_

_Some days I hate everything,_

_I hate everything,_

_Everyone and everything,_

_Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now..._

_I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now…_

Lola sighed, blocking out unwanted thoughts as she folded the paper up, putting it back into her pocket. She bit her lip, which already had sores on it from her biting it too much. Brian had fallen asleep like the other two, still leaning on Lola's shoulder. She smiled slightly at him, remembering when she had taken care of him when they were younger.

Mandy grumbled, looking at Lola. "Do you think those guys are ever gonna get here?" she asked, leaning against the wall. Lola looked up, shrugging. "I don't know…and I really don't care anymore…." She said quietly, not lifting her gaze. "What happens when they get here? How are they going to help us? The only one that has genuine shadow powers is Bakura! The most Yugi and Ryou can do is fight physically…face it Mandy, we're doomed…" she muttered depressedly, slouching.

Mandy stayed silent for a while, looking up when the door opened. Seth leaned against the doorframe, a gun in his hand. "Wake the others up. Im being generouse enough to feed you. Up. Now!" he barked. Lola scrambeled to her feet, which woke Brian up. Mandy went to the other side of the room, waking Eruna and Serenity up. Five minutes later, they trudged up the stairs, Mandy giving Seth a death glare as she went past him.

He gave her a cold look, continueing to push them into the living room of the hotel. There were small bowls on the table with some sort of unidentifiable food in them. Eruna ate it slowly, as did Serenity and Brian. Mandy frowned, looking away from it. Lola did the same, not feeling up to eating. "You know, I don't think I want to eat anything you give me, it looks disgusting. Oh wait…that's just you standing next to it." Mandy said boredly. Seth glared, not doing anything about her. Big mistake. Ten minutes later, Mandy was behind him with the gun in her hand, pointing it at him unwaveringly.

Lola blinked, knowing Mandy was smart enough not to shoot. Brian's eyes were wide, but he kept silent. Eruna and Serenity 'eep'ed, but did nothing else. "Move. Down. I don't care, whatever you do, get your ugly ass out of my sight." Mandy growled, cornering him to the door. Seth glared, before exiting. Yami and the others had probably gone somewhere, since the place was empty.

Mandy moved forward, locking the door. A few seconds later, she threw the gun under the sofa, glaring at it. "Ugh." She said simply, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV as if nothing happened. Everyone else gradualy went back to eating, except for Lola, who went to the kitchen and got herself a sandwich instead. Little did they know, a war was about to rage…

**MEANWHILE**

Yugi and Bakura, followed by Ryou, had just gone down a separate hall when they spotted a group of people outside a hotel room, two yelling heatedly at each other while the others watched as if it were a football game.

"What! You let them take over!" a boy with spikey black, red, and yellow hair yelled. Yugi and the other two noticed it as Yami, and the other as Seth, who had an equally angry look on his face.

"No, you moron! They took over themselves! That crazy girl had a gun! What the hell was I supposed to do!" the younger yelled irritably, causing Yami to grumble and kick the door in. Yugi and the other two heard resounding screams as Yami started yelling at the people in the room. Yugi Identified them all at once, and the three headed over to the room.

The war had just begun.

* * *

Lola: Gah….I finally got it done!

Bakura: Amen folks. R&R so I don't have to listen to her writers block rant anymore, okay?


	18. The End

Lola: okay, to let you know, this is the last chapter. I am ending the OHD story, hallelujia…I have a new fic I wanna put up, but I am deciding to finish some of it first. I am very sorry to say it, but I am slipping out of the yugioh fandom and into the beyblade fandom. I think I'm going to delete devided intentions because I don't have a clue where I am going with it. I am very very sorry guys, but I hope you'll read my oncoming fic called 'Never alone, Never forgotten'. It's really cool! So just bare with me for now…

Yugi: well, that was long. Okay, Lola doesn't own yugioh. Don't sue her please.

* * *

Lola's POV

I screamed as the door broke through, the one that I knew as yami busting through the doorway. He immidiately glared at me and Mandy, with Serenity and Eruna behind us. Brian was sitting on the couch, before he got up and stood by Serenity. "You wench! You're going to pay for your friend's actions! We've tried to be good to you, we've tried to act nice, but you have pushed us to the limit, and I'm sorry little girl, but that just caused you major trouble." He started off yelling, ending in a growl.

My eyes narowed into cat-like slits as I glared at him darkly. "Yami. Do me a favor. Shut the hell up and leave me and my friends alone. Look at how you're treating Yugi, and you seriously wonder why he ran away and didn't come back." I said, my voice amazingly calm compared to the seething anger that was frothing around in my veins. He looked dumbfounded for a second, before snapping back to himself.

"Shut up! He didn't come back because he found you, you corrupted him, and you'll pay for it!" he hissed, glaring harshly at me. Just then, a voice interrupted him. "No Yami…she didn't corrupt me, you did." Said the person, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. I looked past him to see everyone out cold on the floor, Bakura grinning in a satisfied manner and polishing the millenium ring with the edge of his shirt. Ryou was holding Seth back from killing Yugi, the little rat was spouting out curse words like no tomorrow.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you tell me that when you left? If it was I that corrupted you, you surely would have told me." Yami said coldly, advancing towards Yugi. I bit my lip as I watched on. Bakura moved behind Yugi, crossing his arms. "Hehe…pharoah, you're even more obliviously stupid then I thought. You didn't corrupt him immidiately, it happened over time. After he left. You were the one that caused him to be like this, to lose what little cheerieness," he cringed at the use of the word, but continued on, "that he had left." He finished his statement, spitting slightly, before pushing into the room and standing beside me. I grinned at him and took his hand, glad that he was there.

"He's right Yami. You had no right to act as you did. Now, I'm going to take my girlfriend, her friends, and my friends, and I'm going to leave. And if you so much as _think_ about coming near us, I swear I will call the police or I will personally come after you and tear you apart myself." Yugi growled, pushing away from the door and walking past me, grabbing Eruna by the hand before walking out of the door. Yami stood there, stunned, before growling and taking a pocketknife from his pocket. I looked at Bakura, before looking to Yugi.

I growled, letting go of Bakura's hand and walking up behind Yami. His back was to me since he was focused on Yugi's retreating back. I grinned deviously, before launching my foot forward and kicking him where the sun doesn't shine from the back. I saw him pause and fall to the floor, a look of satisfaction on my face as I reached down and plucked the knife out of his hand. "Mind if I use this as a keepsake?" I asked, winking as I stepped on his hand, hearing a crack. He winced, cursing at me before I walked out the door. I was the last one out of the hotel room.

I ran to catch up with everyone, slipping the knife into my pocket for if I ever saw the freak again. I walked up beside Bakura, and we all headed home to our own hotel room back by the gameshop. Duke greeted us with a 'oh god I thought you were dead!' and a suffocating hug. When he turned to hug me, I stepped back, looking at him bemusedly. "Touch me devlin, and _you'll_ be a dead person. I was only joking, and I guess he knew cuz he grinned and hugged me, before going off to go call our record company president. Everything was finally back to normal, and we could go back on tour with our friends.

* * *

Well, needless to say, everything went great for everyone. Yugi and Eruna moved to Oregon in the U.S., while the rest of us stayed in japan. bakura and I got engaged, and Brian and Serenity were already married by then. Everyone got different jobs, happy with their new families, and Yami and his crew were never seen again. As for Seth, he was sent to a run-down jail in Idaho, where he would stay for the rest of his life.

And that's how our story ends.

* * *

Lola: waaah! I'm really really sorry Mandy! ;o; I really did try to stay in the yugioh fandom for as long as possible, but I'm slipping out…maybe I'll slip back in sometime, but for now my addiction with beyblade begins!

Kai and Rei: …joy. -.-

Lola: n.n –huggles Max and Rei- mine! –hugs Kenny- also mine!


End file.
